Entre un mar de recuerdos
by Kida Luna
Summary: Los recuerdos de la vida pasada de Seto Kaiba han regresado a acecharlo, pero, ¿qué sucede cuando un giro del destino lo hace elegir entre salvar la vida de su única familia o la de su único amor? S x YY.
1. Default Chapter

_**Summary: **__Los recuerdos de la vida pasada de Seto Kaiba han regresado a acecharlo, pero, ¿qué sucede cuando un giro del destino lo hace elegir entre salvar la vida de su única familia o la de su único amor? Seto x Yami._

¿Otro fic? Cuándo aprenderé. Espero que les sea de su agrado –Luna sonríe-. Entonces, aquí los dejo con la historia.

_**Entre un mar de recuerdos**_

_**By: Guerrera lunar**_

_**Cap. 1: Perdido en un inmenso desierto...**_

Hace 3000 años atrás…

" – " _Flash Back " – "_

_Seth- ¡No! ¡Alto, deténganse! ¡Mokuba! _

_Mokuba- Ayúdame Seth, ¡no dejes que me alejen de ti! _

_Seth- ¡BASTA!_

_- - -_

_Seth- ¡¿Por qué?! _

_¿?- Pero... _

_Seth- Yo confíe en ti, te entregué mi vida… ¡cómo pudiste hacerme esto! _

" – " _Fin Flash Back " – "_

Tras despertar de aquel trance que produjeron aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, Kaiba se encontraba muy confundido, pero de esa mezcla de sensaciones la que más parecía estar era el miedo. ¿Miedo de qué? Era lo que se preguntaba, ¿por qué estaba temblando?

¿Por qué sentía un profundo dolor dentro de él que lo carcomía lentamente con cada segundo que pasaba? ¿Por qué?

Kaiba- ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? Esto es imposible. Sin embargo, todos esos recuerdos… Mokuba, esas sombras, ese lugar… no logro entenderlo.

Mokuba- empujando la puerta del estudio- Hermano, ya es hora de desayunar, si no te apresuras llegarás tarde a la escuela.

Esa voz hizo entrar a Kaiba en razón. El sólo hecho de ver a su hermanito sano y salvo le dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba, y como si no hubiera pasado nada, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Kaiba- Pero qué dices Mokuba, yo soy quien debería decirte que te apresures.

Mokuba- Jeje, es verdad Seto. Anda, vamos –agregó, tomándolo de la mano.

Cocinera- Buenos días, señor Kaiba.

Kaiba- Buenos días.

Mokuba- ¿Y qué vamos a desayunar?

Cocinera- Pues ya verán.

Mokuba- Mmm, ¡panquecas! -comenzó a juguetear con sus cubiertos, y con un poco de pena se dirigió a su hermano- Seto…

Kaiba- Dime Mokuba.

Mokuba- Bueno, lo que pasa es que unos amigos me invitaron al cine saliendo de la escuela y yo me preguntaba si... ¿podía ir?

Kaiba- Es muy peligrosos que vayas solo…

Mokuba- Pero voy a ir con mis amigos, vamos Seto.

Kaiba- Bueno –suspiró-, pero promete regresar temprano.

Mokuba- ¡Sí!

Terminado el desayuno, ambos se dispusieron a ir al colegio.

6:00 am, Cd. Domino, Preparatoria… ¿Domino?

Joey- Oh ¡genial! Ahí viene Kaiba, ¿podría ser peor este día?

Maestro- Pues más les vale que hayan estudiado, porque hoy hay examen sorpresa.

Joey- ¡Yo y mi bocota!

Kaiba- ¿Quieres dejar de ladrar, perro?

Joey- ¡¿Qué?!

Tristán- Ya, ignóralo, no le hagas caso.

Kaiba- Así que el cristal tiene miedo de romperse.

Tristán- ¡Es Tristán! Y ya vas a ver Kaiba, anda atrévete a volver a decirme así, ¡yo te reto!

Yugi- Vamos amigos, no hay por qué pelear –decía nerviosamente, tratando de separarlos.

Kaiba- Ja, que yo recuerde no somos amigos.

Joey- Oh, es cierto, después de todo quien querría ser amigo de alguien tan arrogante…

6:30 am, Cd. Domino, Preparatoria… ¿Domino?

Kaiba- Bruto el animal.

Joey- Presumido.

Kaiba- Idiota.

7:45 am, Cd. Domino, Preparatoria… ¿Domino?

Joey- Retrasado.

Kaiba- Estúpido.

Joey- Menso.

Kaiba- Infecundo.

Joey- Bájale, ¡en otros idiomas no juego!

Kaiba- ¿Eres o te haces?

8:15 am, Cd. Domino, Preparatoria… ¿Domino?

Joey- Inútil.

Maestro- ¡Ya basta! ¡Si no desean presentar el examen puede salir del salón!

Joey- ¿Y si no hacemos caso qué va a hacernos, eh?

10:00 am, Cd. Domino, Preparatoria… ¿Domino?

Joey- Ya me cansé de cargar esta cubeta.

Kaiba- ¿Cuál de las cinco?

Joey- ¡Al demonio contigo!

Kaiba- Pues fíjate que no eres el único, si no mal recuerdo ¡todo esto es por tu culpa!

Joey- ¡¿Mi culpa?! Tú fuiste el que empezó con tu: "¿Quieres dejar de ladrar, perro?"

Kaiba- Pues yo no sabía que los animales hablarán.

Joey- Y también muerdo, eh.

11:00 am, Cd. Domino, Preparatoria… ¿Domino?

Kaiba- No me hagas reír Wheeler.

Joey- ¿Reír? Uh, más fácil sería que yo fuese un famoso actor o algo así, digo sería un millón de veces mejor tú, sería rico y las chicas matarían por tenerme, de seguro.

Kaiba- Si te apuras tal vez alcances lugar en el elenco de Lazy.

Joey- Como si yo quisiera ser un multimillonario presumido y arrogante.

Maestro- ¡Ya cállense! -aventándole el borrador a Joey.

Joey- Óigame bien, ¡usted no va a…!

_**¡CRASH!**_

Joey- …auch…

Kaiba- Deja de ladrar.

Joey- Estoy empapado –se lamentó, viendo las cubetas en el suelo-, al menos ya no presentaré el examen.

Kaiba- De todos modos, estás reprobado.

Joey- ¡¿Qué?!

En ese momento el timbre de salida de la escuela sonó.

Yami- Joey, ¿te encuentras bien?

Joey- Eso creo, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi ropa.

Yugi- Yami, ya es hora de irnos a casa o el abuelo se preocupará.

Yami- Tienes razón, pero antes iré a comprar las cosas de la cena.

Yugi- De acuerdo.

Tea- Adiós.

Tristán-Joey- Hasta luego.

Yami- ¡Hasta luego!

Bakura- Muajaja, sabía que te iría mal en el examen Joey, vaya que rompiste tu récord y sin haber comenzado a contestar, ya ni yo.

Joey- Bakura.

Bakura- Dime.

Joey- Cállate.

Bakura- Intenta de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Mokuba se encontraba buscando a sus amigos para reunirse con ellos y salir a donde habían planeado, pero un giro en el destino haría que la vida de los hermanos Kaiba se convirtiera en una total pesadilla. Los más grandes temores de Seto Kaiba estaban a punto de hacerse realidad, y todo esto tendría un gran costo...

¿?- Hola Mokuba, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Mokuba- ¿Qué? ¡Quiénes son ustedes!

¿?- Atrápenlo.

Mokuba- ¡Suéltenme, déjenme en paz!

¿?- Ahora, sufrirás mi venganza Kaiba, te haré pagar por todo lo que me has hecho.

Mokuba- No, deténgase...

¿?- Aplíquenle el somnífero.

Hombre 1- Listo.

¿?- Bien, ahora envíen la nota.

Hombre 2- Sí, señor.

En la mansión Kaiba...

Esta vez el castaño había decidido caminar en vez de ir en limosina, y a unos pocos metros de su casa, fijo su atención en un pequeño detalle que le pareció muy extraño, al llegar a la puerta de su mansión deslizó con cuidado la carta que se hallaba debajo de esta.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rostro de Kaiba palideció y su semblante sólo demostraba temor, le habían robado el aliento con tan semejante noticia; pero es que todo muro resistente tiene un punto débil, y en este caso, habían descubierto el de Kaiba. ¡Qué mejor venganza que arrebatarle a uno lo que más quiere en este mundo!

La única persona que siempre estuvo ahí, su única familia y ahora se lo habían quitado. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero él sabía que debía ser fuerte, si se mostraba vulnerable ellos podrían aprovecharse, y obviamente, por ningún motivo les daría ese gusto.

Inmediatamente Kaiba salió disparado en busca de Mokuba, estaba muy preocupado, aunque la sorpresa con la que se encontraría no sería nada agradable. Al fin su búsqueda lo llevo a un callejón sin salida.

Kaiba- ¡Mokuba! ¿Mokuba dónde estás? ¡Responde! ¿Eh? Su pañuelo, no, esto no puede ser... ¡no! Dios, qué he hecho...

Tan ahogado estaba en sus remordimientos que no escuchó los pasos de la sombra que se acercaba lentamente.

Yami- ¿Kaiba?

Kaiba- Mutou, ¿pero qué estas haciendo aquí?

Yami- Yo sólo iba paseando, ¿te encuentras bien?

Kaiba- …

Yami- ¿Kaiba?

Kaiba- …

Yami- Demonios Kaiba, quieres decirme qué rayos te pasa, ¡me estás desesperando!

Kaiba- Snif...

Yami- ¿Kaiba, tú estas...?

Kaiba- ¿Llorando? ¿Acaso te sorprende?

Yami- Es sólo que nunca creí...

Kaiba- ¿Sabes? Yo también soy una persona y aunque te "sorprenda", tengo sentimientos.

Yami- ¿Ese no es el pañuelo de Mokuba?

Ante esta pregunta la reacción de Kaiba se hizo más dolorosa, así que simplemente desvió la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos de aquella persona.

Yami- ¿Le pasó algo malo?

Kaiba- …

Yami- Kaiba por favor, responde.

Y sin aguantar más, los sollozos pronto se convirtieron en un río de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas hasta tocar el suelo, su alma estaba hecha añicos. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera permitido tal atrocidad? ¿Y si le pasase algo Mokuba? Él jamás se lo perdonaría, jamás. Kaiba ya no podía ni con su espíritu, y sin más fuerzas, cayó de rodillas al suelo, lamentándose una y otra vez: ¿Por qué?

Todo esto había sido su culpa, pero cómo pudo ser tan tonto, ¡cómo hacer semejante estupidez! Dejar a su hermano solo en las frías y despiadadas calles, había sido secuestrado, ¡quién sabe qué rayos le harían esas personas! Tenía que salvarlo, pero ¿cómo?

Yami- Kaiba, si no me dices que te pasa no puedo ayudarte, ¿entiendes?

Kaiba- Kjj…

El silencio del castaño llevó a Yami al borde de la desesperación, haciendo que tomará al otro por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo del suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

Yami- Escúchame bien, Kaiba, ¡vas a decirme qué es lo que te pasa de una buena vez!

Kaiba- Mokuba… -murmuró con voz débil.

Yami- ¿Mokuba? ¿Acaso le pasó algo malo?

Kaiba- Ellos... se lo llevaron...

Yami- ¡Quiénes!

Kaiba- ¡No sé! ¡No tengo ni la menor idea de ello! ¡Si lo supiera yo..!. –calló, bajando la cabeza ante el suceso.

Yami- soltándolo- Kaiba, yo... lo siento, no era mi intención. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte...

Kaiba- ¡No te basta con verme sufrir! No quiero tu lástima, yo solo puedo arreglármelas, anda qué esperas, ¡lárgate de aquí! –vociferó con frialdad, apretando sus puños.

Yami- Eso sí que no, quieras o no te ayudaré, y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

Kaiba- Haz lo que quieras.

Yami- Además, ¿cómo sabes que lo secuestraron? Tal vez el viento le voló el pañuelo y se le cayó, de seguro debe andar con sus amigos.

Kaiba- ¡Me crees idiota!

Yami- ¿Te soy sincero o seguimos siendo amigos?

Kaiba- ¿Esto te parece gracioso? Entonces búrlate, ¡vamos! Si eso es lo quieres. Mi hermano lo es todo para mí, pero si tanto te divierte mi dolor, ríete, ¡anda! Tú no sabes que se siente perder lo que con bastante ahínco he cuidado durante toda mi vida, mi razón de vivir, mi razón de mi esfuerzo; todo esto ha sido por Mokuba para darle lo mejor, para que no le falta nada, ¡para que no sufra!

Yami- Lo lamento, no quise burlarme.

Kaiba- De todos modos, eso ya no importa…

_**Continuará…**_

Ya sé que no escribo muy bien, apenas soy nueva en esto…

Kaiba- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho llorar, a mí, ¡al Gran Seto Kaiba!

-Luna lo mira al estilo vaquero- ¿El Gran Seto Kaiba? Dios… cuánto ego…

Como sea espero les guste este fic, y me gustaría saber qué opinan. Si tienen alguna duda, nada más me avísenme.

Guerrera lunar.

P.D. Antigua Luna, realmente no escribías bien, ¡hay huecos en las narraciones! Ah, cómo pasa el tiempo… ¡comienza la re-edición! :)


	2. Nos envolvió la tormenta

¡Alto, por el poder de Luna! (lo siento, no me resistía a borrar esta línea XD)

Rex- No preguntaré.

Gradzie, ahora al fic :)

_**Entre un mar de recuerdos**_

_**By: Guerrera lunar**_

_**Cap. 2: …nos envolvió la tormenta…**_

Yami- Lo lamento, no quise burlarme.

Kaiba- De todos modos, eso ya no importa…

Yami- ¡Cómo que no importa, por Ra! ¡Kaiba, estás hablando de tu hermano!

Kaiba- ¡Crees que no lo sé!

Yami- Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos a buscar?

Kaiba- ¿Empezamos?

Yami- Si voy a ayudarte tengo que saber, ¿no? Tal vez si vamos por...

Kaiba- No necesito tu ayuda, ya te lo dije –cortó de tajo.

Yami- Pues qué mal, porque soy un chicle y no me despegaré de ti  
hasta que esto termine, ¿entiendes?

Kaiba- Qué ironía, tengo un chicle en la horma de mi zapato.

Yami- Voy a pretender que estoy solo…

En la ciudad Domino, a su llegada iba una hermosa joven de cabellos  
rojizos y ojos grisáceos que atraparían a cualquiera, al parecer iba a  
visitar a su tan amada familia. Llegando al parque central los queridos hermanos se reunieron, sin saber las desgracias que les esperaban...

Jouno- ¡Serenity! -corriendo a abrazarla.

Serenity- ¡Joey! -correspondiéndole el gesto.

Joey- Serenity, cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ¡me alegra volver a verte!

Serenity- A mí también, hermano.

Joey- Ven, déjame cargar tu equipaje.

Serenity- Gracias.

Joey- Vamos, estoy seguro de que papá está ansioso de verte también.

Camino a casa, Serenity le había contado a Joey todo lo que le había  
pasado, que ahora su vista ya estaba mejor y su madre ya no estaba tan triste por ella; estas últimas palabras resonaron varias veces en la mente de Joey. Su madre, que no daría por estar unos momentos con ella y volver a sentir esos cálidos brazos a su alrededor, que alguna vez en su infancia, le brindaron una gran seguridad y cariño. A decir verdad, era más de lo que pudo pedir.

Una vez en su hogar ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a dar sus saludos a su querido padre.

Serenity- Papá, ¡me da mucho gusto encontrarte!

Papá- ¿A dónde me iría cuando mi hermosa hijita viene a visitarme?

Joey- Muy bien hermanita, será mejor que acomodes tus cosas en el cuarto -alzando las 3 maletas a como podía-. ¡Ah! -cayéndose con todo.

Serenity- ¡Joey!

Joey- Serenity, dime qué rayos es lo que traes…

Serenity- Aquí esta mi ropa junto con algunos accesorios, allí va  
todo mi boutique de cosméticos y en esa otra mis artículos más personales y preciados. ¡Espero que no le haya pasado nada a mi secadora de pelo!

Joey- ¿Una secadora de pelo es más importante que tu hermano?

Serenity- ¡Pero me seca el cabello y es muy efectiva!

Jouno- Me cambias por eso y una botella... de... de... ¿de shampoo?

Serenity- Es herbal esences, bueno contra la caspa, acaso no has oído: aléjate de mííí, ahora te puedes marchar, ¡yeah! -haciendo para atrás su cabello.

Joey- Creo que hubiera sido mejor usar el dinero para comprarme un auto en vez de usarlo para tu operación.

Serenity- Bueno, hermanito, ¿me puedes llevar mis maletas de una buena vez?

Joey- Yo dije que te ayudaría ¡pero porque creí que no era tanto!

Papá- ¡Ayuda a tu hermana Joseph!

Joey- ¿Ah sí? Dime papá ¿porque tú no la estas ayudando?

Papá- Verás…

Media hora después...

Papá- Qué cosas… um, verás…

Joey- ¡Ya olvídalo, yo sólo las llevaré!

Y una vez en la habitación tras que Joey rodara unas 5 veces escaleras abajo, sin contar el peso que llevaba...

Joey- Esto… debe ser… una broma… –respirando.

Track, track, track, unas piedras chocan contra la ventana de la habitación de los hermanos Wheeler.

Joey- Genial, ¿y ahora qué?

Bakura- Oye Joel, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato?

Joey- ¿Me estás invitando –lo mira extrañado- a salir?

Bakura- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No juegues!

Joey- Ah, qué alivio.

Bakura- ¿Entonces?

Joey- Sí, lo pensé muy bien y pues... ¡no quiero! ¡Ahora lárgate de mi casa!

Bakura- Claro que no –frunció el ceño-, tendré que quedarme a hacerles compañía en el almuerzo, ¿y qué comemos?

Joey- bajando a toda velocidad y saliendo- Vale, ¿a dónde quieres  
ir?

Bakura- Vaya, yo creí que no querías salir.

Joey- Es mejor que tener un intruso en la familia.

Bakura- Auch, eso hará una herida en mi corazón –rodó los ojos.

Mientras en la tienda de juegos...

Un pelirrojo trataba desesperadamente de sacar a Kaiba de la depresión, pero por más que lo intentaba, todo era en vano.

Yami- Kaiba toma, deberías comer algo.

Kaiba- Mutou… ¿qué demonios es eso?

Decía al mismo tiempo que se paraba y miraba fijamente la mezcla algo rara y viscosa que estaba en frente de él, inclusive estuvo a punto de vomitar.

Yami- ¿Qué? Yo lo preparé.

Kaiba- Más bien lo estrellaste.

Yami- ¡Sólo come!

Kaiba- No sabía que me odiarás tanto.

Yami- Debes reponer fuerzas.

Kaiba- Voy a devolver mi desayuno.

Yami- Está bien, se lo dejaré a Yugi, el NO me despreciará.

Kaiba- Me voy.

Yami- No, ¡espera Kaiba! ¡No puedes irte!

Kaiba- ¿Por qué no? Además, ¿quien va a dete…? ¡Agh!

Kaiba cae después de darse un golpetazo con la puerta.

Yami- ¿Estás bien?

Kaiba- ¡¿Por qué demonios puerta está muy chica?!

Yami- Es para no hacer sentir a Yugi que está entre gigantes, ya sabes, complejo de inferioridad –rió.

Kaiba- ¡Como sea, me largo!

Un trío de amigos venía felizmente conversando entre ellos, como si  
fuera cualquier otro día...

Yugi- ¿Y te compraste una moto nueva?

Tristán- Sí, y está mejor que la otra.

Tea- ¡Impresionante!

Yugi- Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Joey?

Tea- Dijo que tenía que ir a recibir a su hermana.

Yugi- No sabía que Serenity vendría.

Tea- Sí, y va a quedarse unos días en la casa de Joey, está de visita.

Tristán- ¡Serenity! ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Tea- ¡Porque no me preguntaron! (Sin comentarios XD)

Yugi- Tal vez deberíamos ir a darle la bienvenida, ¿qué opinan?

Tristán- Opino que es una magnífica idea, andando.

Tea- Con razón dicen que el interés tiene pies.

Tristán- ¡Ah! Estoy ansioso por contemplar el hermoso rostro de Serenity.

Tea- Cómo me gustaría que me dijeran esas cosas…

Yugi- Vamos a darle la sorpresa entonces.

Y justo al cruzar la calle, pasaron en frente de una delegación, y tan  
sumidos en su plática iban que sólo una luz roja logró despertarlos. Las sirenas de una ambulancia se hicieron sonar.

Yugi- Me pregunto qué habrá pasado –comentó al ver la ambulancia.

Tristán- ¿Creen que el accidente fue cerca de aquí?

Tea- Tal vez.

Tristán- ¿No deberíamos ir a ver?

Tea- Como sea, de todos modos ya tengo que irme, ¡adiós!

Tristán-Yugi- ¡Adiós!

Tristán- Y bien Yugi, ¿te animas?

Yugi- No, ya tengo que regresar a la tienda o sino mi abuelito y Yami  
se preocuparán, nos vemos luego.

Tristán- Claro.

Así el muchacho de los cabellos castaños, decidido, hizo un pequeño  
recorrido para distraerse; pero su silencio no duraría mucho, ya que venían caminando hacía él dos morenos.

Tristán- ¡Hey! Marik, Malik.

Marik- Tristán, ¿qué haces aquí?

Tristán- Sólo pasaba.

Malik- ¿Alguien ha visto a los demás?

Tristán- Yugi y Tea acaban de irse a sus casas, Joey está atendiendo a su hermana Serenity, y Ryou y Bakura... me pregunto que se habrán hecho esos dos.

Marik- Pues hace que no los hemos visto y creímos que Bakura estaría molestándolos.

Tristán - Ahora que lo dices es cierto.

Marik- Yo tengo hambre.

Tristán- ¿No han comido?

Malik- No, a eso íbamos.

Tristán- Ya veo, entonces nos veremos luego.

En casa de Joey…

Serenity- ¡Papá! –gritó al bajar las escaleras- ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?

Papá- Ya no hay... –sollozó-… dinero, estamos quebrados hasta el último centavo.

Serenity- No importa, yo podría trabajar para ayudar. Todo saldrá bien, ¡ya lo verás!

Papá- ¡No! Además cómo se supone que voy a pagar los impuestos de la casa, ¡cuando ni siquiera hemos terminado de pagar esta misma!

Serenity- No es tan grave.

Papá- Si no pagamos dentro dos días Joey y yo nos quedaremos en la calle...

Serenity- Pueden quedarse con mi madre y conmigo.

Papá- No lo creo.

Serenity- Pero...

Papá- ¡Dije que no! -espetó tirando una botella al suelo.

Serenity- ¿Es vodka? ¿Has estado bebiendo? ¡No me digas que en eso te gastaste el poco de dinero que les quedaba!

Papá- …

Serenity- Ahí también estaba el dinero de Joey, él se mato día a día  
para poder ganarlo y cubrir parte de los gastos de la casa y de su escuela.

Papá- ¡Crees que no lo sé!

Serenity- Es suficiente, estás muy ebrio, mejor me llevo estás botellas –replicó tomándolas.

Papá- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

Serenity- ¡Papá, sabes que te harán daño!

Papá- ¡Maldita sea, te dije que las dejaras!

Serenity- ¡No!

Papá- golpeando una botella con la mesa para romperla- Me las vas a dar, por las buenas o por las malas… –siseó, acercándose a Serenity con la botella rota.

Durante la "pequeña discusión" que Kaiba y Yami habían tenido, este  
último salió a su búsqueda con o sin el consentimiento del otro. Y  
mientras iba camino a la lujosa mansión...

_**Continuará…**_

No pude contener a borrar por completo alguna de las partes cómicas, de verdad, qué tiempos aquellos XD

**Susuke:** ¡Muchas gracias! A ti y a pikachu por brindarme su apoyo. Y bueno, siempre esta la típica pelea de Seto y Joey, jeje, no faltaba. Lo de Kaiba, qué mal que este llorando pero pasa por algo muy difícil, y claro que no  
afrontará esto solo. ¿Quién secuestró a Moki? Todavía falta para dar a conocer eso, así que les dejo con la duda. Por ahora te dejo que leas este capítulo, ojala te guste :)

**HIK-REMI:** ¿Kaiba y Yami? Uh, va para largo antes que se alivien. Así como las tienen de bajas las habrá de altas, créeme, no te desesperes. Y qué bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, me alegra mucho oír eso, ¡gracias!

**Kaiba Shirou:** Qué bueno que te llame la atención, aunque no te guste mucho el Yami x Seto, pero espero pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión y te agrade mucho. ¡Claro que se ven bien juntos! Y pues eso dicen, que los opuestos se atraen, como dices es "amor apache". Me alegra que te guste mi sentido del humor, a pesar que debería ser sólo angustia y romance. En efecto, Moki es el blanco perfecto y aquí esta ya la continuación, ¿una fiel lectora? ¡Cielos! Me halagas, aunque creo que no merezco tal honor. Por cierto, era necesario que Seto llorara, pero no tienes que llorar tú también. Aunque admito se ve lindo así tan sentimental, ¡qué lindo! Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias :)

De parte de todos queremos agradecer a las reviewers y a las lectoras o lectores que se toman su tiempo para leer, ¡gracias! Espero que sigan leyendo n_n

Rex- Ya sin más, ¡nos despedimos!

Guerrera lunar & Rex.


	3. Y a crueles rayos y relámpagos

No me lo van a creer, ¡le pusieron contraseña a la computadora! Nuevamente, el poder de la Luna está de mi lado ;)

Rex- ¡Comenzamos!

_**Entre un mar de recuerdos**_

_**By: Guerrera Lunar**_

_**Cap. 3: …y a crueles rayos y relámpagos…**_

Mientras en las desoladas calles, un joven de cabellos tricolor corría desesperadamente tras la busca de un muchacho sumiso en las tristezas de su vida, por la pérdida de su única familia...

Yami- Hasta que llegue a su casa, supongo que debo tocar el timbre. ¿Y el timbre?

Intercomunicador- ¿Qué desea?

Yami- ¡Ah! Sí, ¿podría...?

Intercomunicador- Perdone usted, no queremos limosneros –le avienta unas monedas.

Yami- ¿Qué rayos?

Intercomunicador- Ya puede retirarse.

Yami- ¡No quiero tu lástima! -guardando el billete y monedas.

Intercomunicador- ¿Podría, entonces, devolverme mi dinero?

Kaiba- ¿Quién es?

Intercomunicador- Un limosnero con pelos parados.

Kaiba- ¿Yami?

Intercomunicador- ¿Lo conoce?

Kaiba- Para mi desgracia…

Intercomunicador- ¿Debo dejarlo pasar?

Kaiba- Sí, descuida, a los cinco segundos se perderá en mis lujosos jardines.

Intercomunicador- Como diga -dirigiéndose a Yami-, puede pasar.

Yami- Ya era hora.

1 hora después...

Kaiba- De seguro ya se fue.

Yami- ¡Hasta que te encuentro!

Kaiba- No, soy sólo una alucinación.

Yami- Pero qué descarado.

Kaiba- ¡Largo!

Yami- Vine a ayudarte.

Kaiba- No quiero tu ayuda.

Yami- ¿Y otra vez con eso? ¡Quieras o no te ayudaré!

Al tiempo que todo esto sucedía, en un lugar lejano un pequeño niño de cabellos zafiro yacía inconsciente bajo las garras de aquellos crueles seres humanos que lo habían arrebatado de su única familia. Y todo por sed de venganza, una venganza tan cruel que era capaz de destruir la vida de tan inocente y bello ángel.

Mokuba- reaccionando- Hermano…

Hombre - ¿Hermano? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, ¿en verdad crees que él vendrá a rescatarte?

Mokuba- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Seto y yo somos un equipo, ¡nii-sama jamás me abandonaría!

Hombre 2- ¿Qué no te das cuenta que sólo le eres un estorbo? Apuesto a que su compañía es más importante que un niñito estúpido como tú.

Mokuba- ¡No es cierto!

¿?- Entonces respóndeme una sencilla pregunta, ¿con quién pasa más tiempo tu hermano? ¿Contigo o con su compañía?

Mokuba- Bien... él...

Hombre 1- ¿Lo ves? Él ni siquiera quiere estar cerca de ti.

Mokuba- ¡Eso no es cierto! Es sólo que... está muy ocupado… –terminó en un murmullo.

Hombre 2- No tiene caso decir mentiras, tú sabes muy bien la verdad, al igual que nosotros.

Mokuba- …

Hombre 1- Pobre imbécil, me das lástima.

¿?- Ya vámonos, sólo perdemos nuestro tiempo con esta sabandija –ordenó el jefe.

Los tres despiadados secuestradores se fueron, dejando encerrado tras llave al pequeño Mokuba, en aquella fría y lúgubre habitación con una sola ventana que apenas y dejaba entrar un poco de la luz blanca de la luna. La noche había llegado, y al parecer la única salida del pequeño se veía bloqueada por unos duros y rígidos barrotes, que con trabajo, dejaban asomar la mirada al otro lado del muro.

Lo que daría en esos momentos por estar de ese lado, libre, para poder regresar junto a su hermano; pero con tan sólo desearlo no lo lograría, ahora todo era en vano y el tiempo seguía corriendo.

Mokuba- Hermano, snif... yo sé que eso no es cierto, y que tú me quieres, ¿verdad? Seto... por favor ven por mí, ¡te extraño! ¡Snif!

Y así, bajo la luz de las estrellas, esta triste situación ocurría dejando el corazón de dos hermanos hechos en añicos cada vez más dolorosos.

Por otro lado, un chico de cabellos de arcoiris iba caminando hacia la tienda de juegos cuando vio a una multitud de gente rodeando el lugar, y cuanto más se acercaba, su curiosidad más crecía.

Entre todo eso lo único que se oía eran los murmullos de las personas, inconscientemente Yugi oyó una plática entre dos señores que le llamó la atención, pero entre más escuchaba, más quería dejar de oír lo que decían.

Señor 1- No puedo creerlo, y yo que pensaba que este barrio era muy seguro con toda la vigilancia.

Señor 2- Es cierto, quién lo diría, pobre anciano.

Señor 1- ¿A dónde irá a llegar este mundo? Primero una tienda de juegos, ¿y luego que más?

Yugi- ¡¿Qué?! Un anciano... ¡abuelo!

Al oír esto, el muchacho corrió lo más rápido que pudo, abriéndose paso entre toda la gente. Ahí, delante de la tienda se encontraban varias patrullas y policías. Los curiosos eran despejados gracias a la cinta de seguridad que había sido colocada para impedir molestias, cinta la cual Yugi ignoró y se dirigió a su hogar; mas al llegar adentro, vio con temor como su abuelo no se encontraba y unos policías examinaban todo el lugar, corrió en dirección a una oficial y en desesperación, pidió las respuestas que tanto quería.

Yugi- ¡Mi abuelo! ¡En dónde está mi abuelo! ¿Qué le han hecho?

Oficial- Chico, ¿quién te dijo que podías entrar aquí?

Yugi- Esta es mi casa.

Oficial- Ya veo, entonces debes ser pariente de Salomón Mutou.

Yugi- Sí, ¿le pasó algo a mi abuelo? Por favor, ¡dígame que es lo que está pasando!

Oficial- Ahh –suspiró-. Trata de calmarte, ¿quieres? Y te lo explicaré todo.

Yugi- Sí.

Oficial- Lo que ocurrió fue que...

" – " – "

Tristán- ¿Ryou? ¡Ryou! Vaya no te había visto, ¿estás bien?

Ryou- Snif...

Tristán - ¿Pero qué sucede, por qué lloras?

Ryou- Bakura...

Tristán- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasó algo malo a Bakura?

Ryou- Es que... él... está preso... ¡haaa!

Tristán- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero cómo!

Ryou- Snif... todo fue por mi culpa ¡y no sé que hacer!

" – " – "

Kaiba- ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día?

Yami- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kaiba- Porque por si no te has dado cuenta ya es de noche, ¿no deberías regresar a tu casa y dejarme en paz?

Yami- No, dentro de un rato llamaré para avisar que pasaré la noche aquí.

Kaiba- ¡Qué! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Si no te he prestado el teléfono para llamar, ¡mucho menos te prestaré mi casa para que te quedes!

Yami- Tranquilízate Kaiba, es más, hasta deberías sentirte honrado de tener al faraón como huésped.

Kaiba- Haz lo que quieras –agregó yéndose de la sala.

Yami- En verdad, ¿no ha llamado a su ejército de guardaespaldas? ¡Wow! Este día se pone cada vez más extraño…

En esos momentos, el CEO dirigía su camino fuera de la mansión, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. ¿Pero por qué estaba sonriendo? ¿Era acaso que Yami le había logrado alejar esa tristeza por unos segundos? Acaso, ¿en verdad lo había dejado quedarse a dormir en su casa?

En realidad necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara y entendiera, alguien que no estuviera con él sólo por su conveniencia, ¡pero por Dios! ¡En qué estaba pensando! Cómo pudo haber pensado esas cosas, cómo pudo dejarse llevar por unos momentos por la actitud de aquél joven que no lo había dejado en paz, ¡cómo!

Kaiba- poniéndose la mano en la frente- ¡Demonios Kaiba! Sácate esas ideas de la mente, esto es genial, ni cuando está presente me sigue molestando. Creo que buscaré un lugar tranquilo para pensar mejor las cosas, sólo espero que Mokuba se encuentre bien.

" – " – "

Oficial- Hace una hora aproximadamente, dos ladrones entraron y asaltaron la tienda, pero no debes preocuparte, ya los atrapamos.

Yugi- interrumpiendo- ¿Y qué pasó con mi abuelo?

Oficial- Chico... no te voy a mentir, tu abuelo está herido. Hace unos minutos una ambulancia se lo llevó, al parecer los ladrones le dispararon.

Yugi- ¿Qué? No…

Oficial- Mira, no es necesario que vayas atestiguar, es obvio que el caso está resuelto.

Yugi- …

Oficial- ¿Sabes? Tu abuelo se encuentra en el hospital central de Domino.

Yugi- Muchas gracias.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Yugi salió disparado en busca de su abuelo. Caminó al hospital preocupado por el estado de salud de éste, y justo en esos instantes recordó cuando se encontraba con sus amigos y una ambulancia pasó frente a ellos. Allí iba su abuelo...

Tristán- Ryou, dime, ¿que pasó con Bakura?

Ryou- asintiendo- Pues, verás…

" – " _Flash Back " – "_

_Iba caminando por las calles tras un encargo de mi yami, todo parecía estar tranquilo, sólo unos momentos más y regresaría a casa a preparar la cena._ _Decidí tomar un atajo para llegar más rápido a casa, pero no sabía que me encontraría con un obstáculo en mi camino, o más bien dicho, en mi destino._

Ladrón 1- Oigan, miren eso.

Ladrón 2- Parece que lleva algo interesante, ¿por qué no se lo robamos?

Ladrón 3- ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Ladrón 1- Ustedes dos, ¡rodéenlo!

Ryou- ¿Pero que es lo qué esta pasando? ¡Hey!

Ladrón 2- Así que llevabas el pan a la mesa –rió estúpidamente un pelirrojo.

Ladrón 3- No querrás decir, ¿a nuestra mesa? –completó.

Ryou- ¡Devuélvanme eso ladrones!

Ladrón 1- Con que sí, ¿eh? ¿Qué tal si te enseñamos una o dos cosas?

Bakura- Más les vale que se detengan.

Ryou- ¿Bakura?

Ladrón 3- Ah, llego tu hermanito a defenderte.

Ladrón 1- Bien, ¡le daremos una paliza a ambos!

Bakura- Inténtelo, no saben con quién se están metiendo.

_Los tres pandilleros se lanzaron hacia Bakura, pero en un movimiento rápido éste los esquivó, usando su sortija logró inmovilizar a dos de ellos. Entonces el tercero se lanzó hacia mí con un cuchillo... _

_Bakura se abalanzó sobre él, arrebatándoselo. Tan en río de furia estaba que comenzó a golpear una y otra vez al bandido, cuando un policía llegó, creyendo que el problema allí, era Bakura. _

Policía- ¡Alto! ¡Usted y su cómplice, deténganse!

Bakura- ¡No sabe con quién está hablando!

Ryou- ¡Bakura, espera!

_El policía vio como el bandido en el suelo se levantó, tratando de arremeter contra Bakura, y observó claramente como este último con sólo usar su mano lo aventó contra la pared del callejón._

Policía- ¡Será mejor que venga conmigo y no intente nada si no quiere que su hermano salga lastimado! –amenazó sacando una pistola.

Bakura- ¡Qué!

_Así que no tuvo más opción que acceder a las peticiones del oficial, nos llevaron a la delegación y lo pusieron en juicio; los otros tres malvados mintieron, diciendo que nosotros los habíamos amenazado de muerte. _

_Contratamos un abogado pero todo falló, no resultó ser más que un chantajista, le pagamos $30 000, nos lo creímos todo y ahora Bakura está preso. Y para colmo, el tipo huyó con todo nuestro dinero._

" – " _Fin flash Back " – "_

Tristán- ¿Pero por qué no lo demandaron?

Ryou- Porque era un abogado de alto prestigio, y eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Tristán- Aún hay algo que no entiendo, si Bakura tiene poderes ¿por qué no los usa para salir?

Ryou- No puede, por mi culpa. Los policías lo amenazaron que si usaba sus poderes se irían contra mí, ¿tienes idea de cómo siento? Fue mi culpa, Dios…

Tristán- Eso no está bien.

Ryou- Y lo peor es que podría quedarse ahí 6 años si no pagamos su fianza, ¡podrían incluso inventar cosas y dejarlo más tiempo allí!

Tristán- ¿Y de cuánto es la fianza?

Ryou- De $45 958... (1)

Tristán- Eso es mucho dinero.

Ryou- ¿Qué haré? No puedo dejarlo ahí.

Tristán - No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, aún no se como pero lo haré. Descuida Ryou, todo estará bien, lo prometo.

_**Continuará…**_

(1) No sé de cuánto sean las fianzas, supongo que debo de estar cerca, creo.

Y se suponía Ryou era de mis favoritos…

Kaiba- Obviamente, yo no lo soy, o te desharías de este idiota que no deja de…

Yami- ¡Cállate! Yo ataco con Rex, anda, ¡destruye a Kaiba!

Rex- ¡Destrúyelo tú! A mí no me metan en estas cosas.

**Kaiba Shirou:** ¡Hola! Qué bueno ver que sigas aquí, me da gusto que leas mi fic y me apoyes :)

Kaiba- Por favor, no digas eso.

Ignoraré ese comentario.

Yami- ¿Qué crueldad de su parte, no crees?

Siento que hay un complot. Por cierto, Shirou, el vicio es bueno y más con esta pareja, ¡bien por Susuke por enviciarte más!

Rex- ¿Tienes un S x YY?

No te preocupes, claro que nos verás allí, espero no tardes mucho en subirlo las ansias me matan. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

**Susuke:** Dios, Yami, te dijeron tus verdades .

Yami- Te voy a enviar al Reino de las Sombras…

¿Por qué siempre critican que las mujeres no sabemos cocinar? ¡Por qué son machistas! Como si ellos pudieran hacerse su comida.

Rex- Yo puedo.

Tú siempre lloras porque te alimente.

Kaiba- Pobre pikachu, me sorprende que aún siga vivo.

Bakura- Joey es un mal amigo, totalmente de acuerdo, yo que me molesto en ir a su casa a visitarlo y él mi corre. Pero si tú me invitas a la tuya…

Serenity- Lo sé, maldito Joey.

Joey- ¡Era tan sólo un shampoo!

Serenity- ¡Pero era mío!

¿Es una de tus parejitas favoritas? ¡Mías también! Qué bueno oír eso, y ya está aquí el tercer capítulo, no desesperes, me castigaron y por eso tarde. En fin, espero que te haya gustado, y mil gracias a ti y a pikachu por apoyarme. No sé que haría sin ustedes, ¡gracias!

**Nakano Ryu:** ¡Hey! ¿Cómo está mi guitarrista favorita? ¿Ya te liberaron? Espero que sí, y en efecto, la pareja es Yami x Seto, y sí, la historia está algo triste.

Joey- No te dice nada de lo controversial, sólo porque no sabe qué es eso.

No es eso, es que no recuerdo ahora –ríe nerviosa.

Kaiba- Qué ignorante eres.

¿Y tú lo sabes todo?

Kaiba- Pues verás...

Todos- ¡Cállate!

Kaiba- Por eso los odio.

Lamento mucho de lo Mokuba, Ryu, pero así es la vida.

Kaiba- ¿Así es la vida? ¡Así será la tuya si sigues haciéndole eso a mi hermano!

En fin, qué bueno que te guste mi estilo, ¡muchas gracias! Espero le continúes pronto a tu fic, me dejó con el suspenso, ¿y que pasó con el otro? ¿El de dos corazones rotos? Jeje, si me llegó tu mail, mil y un gracias por las mañanitas, ¡me alegraste el día! Y sobre Wolf's Rain, no creo poder verlo, soy pobre y no tengo esos canales, ¡y te apoyo, viva Hige! No sé por qué pero siempre me han gustado los lobos blancos con ojos azules.

Rex- Racista.

Saludos y cuídate mucho Ryu :)

**HIK-REMI:** ¿Una fan? No creo merecer tal honor…

Kaiba- Por supuesto que no, yo me lo merezco.

Um… me alegra que te guste mi fic y el de un deseo de los dioses, así como verte de nuevo. Y no te preocupes, yo sé lo que se siente cuando te corren de un cyber. Y no importa si no me envías reviews largos, si ya enviándome haces un esfuerzo, con eso está bien :) Yo también quisiera verte por el MSN, ¿me das el tuyo? ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Gracias nuevamente a todos los que nos apoyan a seguir adelante, ¡gracias! :)

Guerrera lunar & Rex.

P.D. Antigua Luna, (que ahora ya viste Wolf's Rain XD) ¡el lobo blanco es Kiba, no Hige! Dios, hasta yo misma me doy risa…


	4. Me vi atrapado por la oscuridad, por tu ...

_**Entre un mar de recuerdos**_

_**By: Guerrera Lunar**_

_**Cap. 4: …me vi atrapado por la oscuridad, por tu oscuridad…**_

Al momento en que el castaño trataba de calmar al albino, lejos de ahí, muy lejos de ahí, dos hermanos estaban reviviendo una pesadilla que ya antes los había echo caer en un abismo profundo y oscuro. Un abismo en donde la luz parecía no llegar jamás, un abismo que se tragaba todas las esperanzas embargadas en sus corazones…

Aquel mismo abismo que los había separado de niños, y que ahora estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, sólo que para siempre. ¿Ya no podrían verse otra vez? ¿Acaso era su destino no estar juntos? ¿Tenían que pasar por aquel infierno que tanto los había atormentado, de nuevo?

Aunque, ahora que no estaba su madre con ellos para protegerlos, ¿qué es lo que iban a hacer? Y es que aunque duela admitirlo, esta vez estaban a merced de su padre, esta vez eran presos de su tormento…

Joey- entrando a la casa- ¡Hermana!

Serenity- Por favor papá, detente, snif... ya no me golpees...

Un gran temor recorrió todo el cuerpo del rubio que lo hizo estremecerse, pero es que el estar viendo a su hermana ser golpeada por su propio padre no era algo que deseaba encontrar. ¿Cuánto tiempo la habría estado hiriendo? Se maldijo en esos momentos, por haberse ido, por haberla dejado sola, ¡por no haber llegado antes, demonios! ¡En qué estaba pensando!

Joey- ¡BASTA!

Papá- ¡Maldita sea, Joseph! Quítate de una vez o te juro que a ti también…

Joey- ¡No padre! –interrumpió- Escúchame y escúchame bien, ¡quiero que dejes a mi hermana en paz! ¡Ahora!

Padre- ¡Ja! Tú no me mandas, ¡ahora hazte a un lado maldita sea!

Durante unos segundos, Joey estuvo a punto de perder la poca de paciencia que le quedaba, y sin dudarlo dos veces, se abalanzó contra su propia sangre; entonces, sintió que alguien lo halaba del brazo.

Joey- ¡Serenity!

Serenity- No, Joey... por favor... él aún es nuestro... padre...

Joey- ¡Pero cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que te hizo! –gritó cerrando sus puños en furia.

Serenity- Por favor, Joey, detente... no lo hagas...

Joey- …

Papá- Qué demonios esperan, ¡lárguense a sus habitaciones antes de que les vaya peor!

Joey- Kjj, "sí, padre"…

Serenity- Snif... papá, por favor...

Durante esos instantes, Joey no lo pensó más y se llevó a su hermana a la habitación de arriba. Una vez allí le dedicó unas cuantas palabras de advertencia a la pelirroja.

Joey- Serenity, quiero que pongas mucha atención, ¿de acuerdo?

Serenity- .Snif, no entiendo Joey, ¿qué es lo que tratas de decirme?

Al voltear hacia la mirada de su hermana, el rubio se percató de que en una de sus mejillas había unos pequeños y delgados hilos de sangre, no era una herida muy profunda aunque si se apreciaba lo suficiente, sí debía ser muy dolorosa.

Joey- ¿Él fue quien te hizo esto? –preguntó suavemente, tomando el rostro de a pelirroja.

Serenity- Sí, pero... no fue su culpa –respondió agachando la cabeza.

Joey- Serenity... -el rubio calló por unos segundos, mientras sus ojos se humedecían con perlas brillantes que dejaban desbordar toda su tristeza y el dolor que brotaba desde sus adentros, ya no podía reprimir más esa gotas cristalinas que revelaban sus más sinceros sentimientos-… mira nada más, todas las cortadas que te hizo...

Serenity- la chica solamente escuchaba atónita, sentía que se le partía el corazón al ver a su hermano derramar lágrimas por su culpa, ¿pero en verdad era su culpa? No, aunque ella lo negara todo, en el fondo sabía que fueron las garras de su amado padre las que le hicieron tanto daño- No, Joey, no llores.

Joey- Serenity yo... ¡yo no permitiré que mi padre te siga haciendo esto!

Serenity- ¡No! Joey por favor no vayas, ¡regresa!

Sin poder resistir más la furia ciega que lo invadía, el cachorro decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, ya no volvería a vivir bajo la sombra de su padre, ni él ni su hermana; no si podía evitarlo, pues ya era hora de que el pequeño cachorro hiciera respetarse como el gran lobo que en realidad era. No más dolor, no más sufrimiento, no más injusticia, ya no más... era todo lo que él quería y si pidiéndolo no lo conseguía, tendría que recurrir a la fuerza.

Mientras el rubio bajaba las escaleras a enfrentarse a su padre, atrás de él, en la puerta de la habitación podía verse a una chica que suplicaba a gritos a su hermano que por favor volviera. Ya se lo imaginaba, si ella que no le había hecho nada a esa bestia la dejó así, definitivamente, a Joey le iría mucho peor.

Tristán- Ryou, ¿por qué no nos dijiste antes? Pudimos haberte ayudado.

Ryou- Lo siento, sé que debí hacerlo, ¡quise hacerlo! Pero la delegación no lo permitió.

¿La delegación? Inmediatamente los recuerdos se hicieron aparecer en la mente de Tristán, ¡¿pero en que pensaban él y sus amigos?! La delegación sobre la que habían estado cuando cruzó aquella ambulancia, ¡era la misma donde Bakura estaba siendo juzgado!

Tristán- Si no mal recuerdo, me parece haber oído unos gritos o más bien amenazas cuando pasamos por allí... de seguro fue Bakura...

Ryou- Sí…

Tristán- Lo siento, mira estoy de seguro de que Yugi y los demás también nos ayudarán, pero ahora ya es muy tarde. Mañana a primera hora iremos a visitarlo, ¿ok?

Ryou- Mhmp –asintió con mirada triste.

Tristán- Viejo, si tú te pones triste, Bakura sólo se sentirá peor.

Ryou- Tienes razón, muchas gracias por todo Tristán -al parecer estas palabras por fin lograron tocar al albino y una pequeña sonrisa logró dibujarse en su rostro.

Tristán- Y que lo digas, no te preocupes, yo le avisaré a los demás.

Ryou- Entonces nos veremos mañana.

Tristán- Cuídate.

Y con esto, ambos chicos prosiguieron su camino cada uno por su lado, pero las cosas no serían tan fácil, no esta vez. A veces uno debe enfrentar lo que viene con todo su esfuerzo. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando todo el mundo se te viene encima y no hallas la solución? ¿Es que acaso todas las salidas han sido selladas?

Es curioso cómo puede haber dos accidentes o más, al mismo tiempo; aquella ambulancia era donde iba el abuelo Mutou y aquella delegación era donde estaba siendo juzgado Yami Bakura.

Nuevamente, sumiso ante sus problemas, Seto Kaiba decidió alejarse de tos demás, irse a un lugar que le permitiera un poco de privacidad, ¡momento! Ese lugar era... ¿la azotea? Bien, mejor dicho el techo de su casa; no era la gran cosa, sólo un techo igual a otro millón de techos, pero la comodidad del roble con el que estaba hecho era algo único, al menos para el joven CEO.

Kaiba- alzando su mirada al cielo se dio cuenta de que las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, era la primera vez que las veía, y de algún modo lo hacían sentir muy bien- Mokuba...

Yami- ¿Y ya no me invitas? –comentó tratando de subirse.

Kaiba- ¿Yami? ¿Qué no te basta con amargarme el día, ahora también quieres echarme a perder la noche?

Yami- Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso. No te quedes ahí y ayúdame a subir, ¿quieres?

Kaiba- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

Yami- Porque si no lo haces y me caigo y muero, mi espíritu te seguirá por toda la eternidad sin dejarte en paz.

Kaiba- ¿Tu espíritu? ¿Y qué no ya eres eso? De todos modos no me extrañaría, no sería la primera vez que me molestarías, ¿sabes?

Yami- Sólo cállate y ayúdame a subir.

Kaiba- Como quieras -le toma la mano a Yami e intenta subirlo-, ¿subiste de peso?

Yami- Voy a fingir que nací sordo.

Mientras Yami intentaba apoyarse con sus pies y Seto lo ayudaba a subir, el chico de cabellos tricolor se apoyó en una tabla floja, lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Ahora sólo su mano derecha que estaba sujetada por su rival, era lo único que lo separaba de entre la delgada línea de una plena vida y una muerte segura, afortunadamente contaba con el CEO para salvarlo.

Yami- ¡Kaiba! ¡No me vayas a soltar! Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, no me dejes, ¡soy demasiado guapo para morir!

Kaiba- Por mí, muérete.

Yami- ¡Nooo!

Kaiba- ¡Ya cállate!

Y dando un tirón con todas sus fuerzas, Seto logra subir a Yami al techo, o más bien "a él", y una vez que ambos hubieron abierto sus ojos…

Yami- Muchas grac... -para su sorpresa, Yami se encontró con que estaba sobre Seto, ambos acostados, ¿quién lo diría? El chico sí que tenía una gran fuerza.

Kaiba- ¡Mi cabeza! ¿Yami? ¿Qué fue lo que...? -al fin el CEO se dio cuenta del panorama a su alrededor, en realidad no había mucho que decir excepto que el estaba recostado sobre el suave y cómodo techo de roble, y claro, encima de él, estaba Yami.

Kaiba- Disculpa... -apartando su mirada para no encontrarse con la de Yami-… ¿podrías?

Yami- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Perdón! -rápidamente Yami se levantó, una vez hecho esto, Seto se quedó ahí, sólo que ahora estaba sentado. Y ya sin más que hacer, Yami tomó asiento al lado derecho del chico más alto.

Por unos pocos segundos, ambos voltearon sus rostros para ocultar un pequeño rubor que matizó sus mejillas, así era, ambos jóvenes se habían sonrojado por la situación. A decir verdad, en el momento de la caída ambos rostros habían quedado lo suficientemente cerca como para dar la más obvia invitación a un apasionado beso.

Kaiba- "¡Demonios! ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? Si sólo es el idiota de Yami, entonces, ¿por qué siento esto? Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre la mía, se sentía tan cálido, ¡rayos! ¡¿Pero en qué estas pensando Seto?!"

Yami- "Ra, ¡por qué me haces esto! ¿Por qué me torturas así? ¡Se supone que Seto y yo somos rivales! Entonces, ¿por qué siento esto que aflora desde mi pecho? ¿Por que mi corazón regocijaba al sentir sus latidos y los míos tan cerca? ¡Por qué!"

Durante unos momentos nadie habló. Todo quedó en silencio, dejando oír nada más que no fuera el canto nocturno del velo de la noche; nadie más fue testigo de lo pasado, nadie excepto la blanca y pura luna, junto con la oscura noche y sus radiantes seguidoras, las estrellas.

_**Continuará…**_

Kaiba- ¡Cómo se atreven!

Sí Rex, ¡cómo te atreves!

Rex- ¿Yo? ¡Tú lo escribiste!

...Kaiba...

Kaiba- Dime.

Piérdete ¬¬

Kaiba- ¬¬

**Nakano Ryu:** Bueno todos se confunden…

Rex- Y ya vimos algunas imágenes de Wolf's Rain, así que nos damos una idea de cómo es

Lástima que no la pasen por tele, y no te preocupes por Yami y Seto, no se van a matar o algo así, será mucho mejor. ¡Y buenas noticias! ¡Ya me liberaron!

Rex- Sí, aunque anda bajo libertad condicional.

Es mejor que nada, muchas gracias por tu review Ryu, y por todos los ánimos que nos das :)

Rex- Te queremos mucho n_n

¡Eso! Cuídate, ¿eh? Y ojala que ya te liberen a ti por completo.

Queremos agradecer a todos los reviewers, lectores y lectoras que prestan de su tiempo para leer esta historia :)

Rex- Y ya nos despedimos.

Guerrera lunar & Rex.


	5. Y a pesar de mis verdaderos sentimientos

Me atacó una dosis de tristeza, no lo pude evitar.

Yami- ¿Quién se murió aquí?

Te estás ganando mi odio…

Rex- Bien hecho Yami, ¡felicidades!

Yami- Pero si hoy no es mi cumpleaños o.o

El punto es que mi perrito se murió :(

Kaiba. ¿Y tanto alboroto por eso?

¡Hey! A mi perro me lo respetas ¬¬ En fin, los dejo continuar.

_**Entre un mar de recuerdos**_

_**By: Guerrera Lunar**_

_**Cap. 5: …y a pesar de mis verdaderos sentimientos…**_

Un pequeño chico de ojos violáceos corría desesperadamente buscando el paradero de algo, o alguien...

Después de media hora al fin logró visualizar un gran edificio, "Hospital Domino". Sin dudarlo dos veces el joven entró, y sin hacerse tardar volteó hacia todos lados, hasta que vio a una enfermera y se dirigió hacia ella.

Yugi- ¡Mi abuelo! ¡En dónde está mi abuelo!

Enfermera- Tranquilo, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

Yugi- Hace una hora una ambulancia vino hacia acá.

Enfermera- Entiendo, espérame unos segundos -fue directo hacia la recepción y de ahí tomó un pequeño cuadernillo y comenzó a hojearlo-, mmm... dime pequeño, ¿eres pariente de Salomón Mutou?

Yugi- ¡Sí! Es mi abuelito.

Enfermera- De acuerdo, tu abuelito se encuentra en el cuarto #22, si haces el favor de estar en la sala de espera, en cuanto los doctores salgan te informarán sobre su estado, ¿de acuerdo?

Yugi- Sí -suspiró-, ya me había asustado mucho, espero que se encuentre bien.

Enfermera- No te preocupes pequeño, estoy segura de que pronto podrás ver a tu abuelo; por mientras, ¿no deseas comer algo?

Yugi- Hee... no gracias, aunque tengo un poco de sed.

Enfermera- ¿Por qué no vas a la sala de espera? En unos minutos te llevaré un vaso de agua.

Yugi- Sí, muchas gracias.

Enfermera- No hay de qué.

Luego de las indicaciones de la enfermera, el pequeño pelos arcoiris se dedicó a esperar alguna noticia de su abuelito, ¿qué horas eran? Todo sucedió tan rápido que ya había anochecido y un rápido vistazo en el reloj del hospital le dio a entender que apenas daban las 8:05 p.m. Como vuela el tiempo…

Era sorprendente, realmente increíble, en medio de una ciudad el jardín de la familia Kaiba en verdad asemejaba perfectamente la clara imagen de un bosque, y a pesar de todas las luces cercanas, se podía apreciar a la perfección el hermoso brillo de las divinas estrellas.

Yami- ¿Tú crees que las estrellas nos guíen en nuestro destino? -dijo el más bajo de los dos, logrando captar toda la atención del de ojos azules, lo suficiente para intercambiar miradas- ¿Tú que piensas?

Kaiba- Hmp... que esas son tonterías, yo no creo en el destino -decía al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios-. Cada uno es el arquitecto de su propia vida.

Yami- Puede ser Kaiba, ¿pero nunca te has preguntado que son todas esas señales que manda la vida?

Kaiba- No sé de que me estas hablando.

Yami- cambió su vista para fijarla en el manto de la noche, y cerró sus párpados, tratando de percibir el viento que acariciaba sus mechones dorados- Me refiero a todo lo que nos pasa, a cada uno. Como tú sabes yo fui faraón y quedé encerrado en el rompecabezas del milenio...

Kaiba- Sí, y yo fui el malo de la historia en ese entonces, ¿no?

Yami- Jeje, sí, ¿pero que tal si tu hubieras sido encerrado en mi lugar? ¿Qué tal si no hubiéramos renacido en esta época, o si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido?

Kaiba- Ahora que lo mencionas, probablemente hubiera sido muy feliz sin tu presencia.

Yami- Kaiba...

Kaiba- La verdad no sé qué responderte Mutou, esas son preguntas a las que ni siquiera yo podría responder, todo lo que sé es que cada uno debe de formar su propio destino. Debes ser fuerte en la vida para sobrevivir.

Yami- Lo sé, pero...

Kaiba- Mira Mutou, yo no sé cómo hayas vivido tú, fuiste un antiguo faraón con muchos lujos y cuidados, nada te hacia falta; en cambio yo, crecí sólo junto a mi hermano Mokuba, luego de la muerte de nuestros padres el resto de nuestra familia nos abandonó sin compasión en un orfanato, y después llegó Gozaburo -ante la mención de este nombre el castaño hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento, y de nuevo siguió hablando-. Una vez que logré derrotarlo en la partida de ajedrez, mi hermano y yo fuimos libres, pero ese era sólo el comienzo. Gozaburo me dio su supuesto "entrenamiento", para que algún día heredara el mando de la Corporación Kaiba. La vida nunca fue buena conmigo así que para poder avanzar y proteger a mi única familia, tuve que deshacerme a la idea de las emociones humanas, eso sólo me haría débil y vulnerable...

Yami- Eso no quiere decir que tengas que ser tan frío. El destino tiene un propósito para todos y hay que seguirlo, estoy seguro de que...

Kaiba- Pues parece que su propósito conmigo fue hacerme sufrir. Te seré sincero Mutou, yo ya no confío en ninguna persona, todos los halagos y ovaciones no son más que puras hipocresías; si quieren algo de mí que les cuesta decirlo y dejar sus malditas actuaciones a un lado, ser sincero por una vez no hace daño. Aunque lo que en realidad odio es toda esa cadena de mentiras innecesarias que van creando, sin otro sentido más que conseguir lo que desean, no puedes depender de nadie más que de ti mismo. Y eso, tú debes saberlo muy bien.

Yami- Sí, lo sé, pero el que yo haya sido faraón en el pasado no significa que haya tenido una vida muy placentera. Tú sabes que no podía cometer ni el más mínimo error en el gobierno o todo mi pueblo se vendría en mi contra. Eso era algo que temía, miedo a equivocarme. Desde que fui un niño, raras veces lograba ver a mi papá, ni siquiera podía llamarlo así, tenía que referirme a él como "faraón" -aquella última palabra la dijo entre regañadientes y con una ira profunda-. En cuanto a mi madre, bueno, fueron pocas las veces que pude tener su cariño y todo por las estúpidas reglas de que un príncipe debe ser fuerte. No pude estar con ellos y luego murieron.

Kaiba- Creo que me estás entendiendo, la vida no te la servirán en bandeja de plata.

Yami- ¡Era sólo un niño Kaiba! Y ni aún así nadie siquiera se acercaba a consolarme, creí que Ra me había abandonado. Luego llegué al trono, y, bueno, descontando al ladrón de Bakura, la pelea con los monstruos, la batalla que tuvimos y el hecho de que quedé encerrado por tres milenios sin saber qué rayos le ocurrió a mi hogar… las cosas no fueron tan mal. Al menos ya todo eso cambió.

Kaiba- Los tiempos cambian, mas la gente por lo visto no puede hacer eso.

Yami- Sé que puedo estar siendo entrometido…

Kaiba- No sería la primera vez.

Yami- ¿No crees que podrías ser un poco más amable?

Kaiba- Si soy frío es por culpa de las personas hipócritas, tan hipócritas como lo fue mi padrastro.

Yami- suspiró- Bien… -dirige su vista al cielo que se ha teñido de tonalidades oscuros, y de repente sus ojos logran captar lo que parecen ser luces que caen de la noche-… estrellas fugaces, dicen que si les pides un deseo te lo cumplirán.

Kaiba- No me hagas reír, ¿no me digas que en verdad crees en esos cuentos? -dijo con una sonrisa divertida, sin malicia, sin burla.

Yami- Pues... en algo hay que creer, ¿no?

Kaiba-… -sin darse cuenta las joyas azules de su mirada se posaron en la figura de Yami, este por su parte miraba fascinado las bellísimas constelaciones que irradiaban de luz al tener cerca a aquellas estrellas viajeras.

Yami-… -inmediatamente este sintió la mirada fulminante del ojiazul que estaba fija en él, ¿que tenían esos ojos que los hacían ver tan valiosos? Parecían verdaderas gotas cristalinas del río Nilo- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Por qué me miras así? Kaiba, me estás asustando…

9:02 p.m., Hospital Domino…

Yugi ya estaba al borde de morirse del susto, se desesperaba cada minuto que pasaba, su abuelito ya llevaba una hora en aquel cuarto de emergencias y ninguno de los doctores había salido. Desde entonces, sólo veía cómo llegaban y salían las enfermeras con aparatos y medicamentos y todo tipo de cosas médicas.

La puerta se abre revelando a un hombre en bata blanca con no más de 32 años, se acercó hacia él. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, tomó un suspiro y el doctor habló.

Doctor- Usted debe ser Yugi Mutou.

Yugi- Si, ¿cómo se encuentra mi abuelito?

Doctor- suspiró- Iré directo al punto joven Mutou, la situación en la que se encuentra es crítica. Verá, al parecer recibió tres disparos a corta distancia, lo cual profundizó aún más la herida.

Yugi-… -no hubo respuesta por parte del chico.

Doctor- Una de las balas le dio en un costado, otra en la pierna derecha y en cuanto a la última... -hizo una pequeña pausa y nuevamente recobró un poco de aliento- ...bien, esta se le incrustó muy cerca del corazón, hirió uno de los vasos sanguíneos a los que está conectado. Por el momento estamos haciendo todo lo posible por transferirle la sangre que necesite, aunque es muy probable que su organismo rechace este ADN, y si eso sucede...

Yugi- ¿Qué pasará? -dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por que su voz no se quebrara enfrente de aquel hombre.

Doctor- Si la sangre nueva no logra adaptarse con la suya morirá irremediablemente. Todo indica que la probabilidad de riesgo es muy alta, ya que también recibió golpes, lo cual le desgarró el esguince del brazo izquierdo y le rompió las costillas; lamento tener que darle las malas noticias joven Mutou, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible por salvar a nuestro paciente -todas estas palabras, la verdad que había en ellas y la inocencia de aquel muchacho hizo que el doctor sintiera tristeza por la impotencia de no poder hacer algo más, pero así era.

Yugi- Todavía puede recuperarse, ¿verdad? Yo sé que sí puede.

Doctor- Por supuesto que sí, mientras creas en él estoy seguro de que no se dará por vencido -se agachó un poco y acarició los cabellos revueltos del pequeño, y dando la mejor sonrisa que pudo, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación en donde reposaba el anciano-. Vamos, si lo deseas puedes ver a tu abuelo ahora, no habrá ningún inconveniente -finalizó el hombre en bata blanca.

Yugi- … -por su parte solamente asintió, y siguió al doctor hasta dentro del silencioso cuarto, donde apenas se podía apreciar un poco el sonido.

Al ir avanzando la pequeña muchedumbre de personas se fue apartando hasta abandonar poco a poco la habitación, dejando a nieto y abuelo solos, junto con el médico.

Doctor- Me retiro, joven Yugi, si nota alguna anomalía en el estado de su abuelo, le ruego, me avise.

Yugi- … -tan sólo asintió, sin más que hacer o decir.

El hombre se retiró de aquel cuarto, el lugar parecía sin vida. A dondequiera que uno mirase no veía más que medicinas, inyecciones, aparatos, todo cuanto fuese necesario para tratar a su paciente. A su abuelo.

_POV de Yugi_

_No, no puede estar tan mal. ¿Eh? ¿El doctor me está diciendo si quiero pasar? ¡Por supuesto que quiero! Entro en el cuarto de emergencias, por el momento mi abuelito estará aquí; camino hacia dentro y hay varias personas alrededor de... ¡mi abuelo! Oh Ra, se ve muy mal. Volteo para ver al doctor, los demás se han ido. _

_Me da unas cuantas indicaciones._

_Lo único que hago es asentirle, ahora no tengo deseos de intercambiar palabras con él. Esto es mi culpa, si no me hubiera retrasado y hubiera llegado antes a la casa esto no habría pasado, snif... abuelo..._

_Fin del POV de Yugi_

Yugi- Snif., abuelito... ¿abuelito me oyes? -trató de reunir valor al preguntar, ver a su abuelo acostado con sueros y varias agujas no era algo que le tranquilizara mucho.

Abuelo- ¿Yugi? ¿E-Eres tú? -los ojos del anciano se abrieron, enfocando la vista hacia su nieto, su voz sonaba muy débil.

Yugi- ¡Abuelito! Abuelito lo siento mucho, esto es mi culpa -agachó la cabeza y dejó escapar unos suaves sollozos de sus labios.

Abuelo- No, Yugi... no llores... ¡cof, cof! -comenzó a toser, lo que preocupó en verdad al muchacho a su lado.

Yugi- ¡¿Estás bien?!

Abuelo- Sí Yugi… escúchame bien, no fue tu culpa... nieto... -la respiración se le dificultaba a cada segundo, y el esfuerzo de hablar lo agotaba aún más.

Yugi- No debí distraerme, lo siento...

Abuelo- Jeje, Yugi, aún eres joven... tienes que vivir tu vida... -una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del anciano al ver la preocupación de su nieto-… dime la verdad, ¿cuál es mi situación?

Yugi- Una de las balas te afectó un vaso sanguíneo del corazón y... te hicieron una transfusión de sangre, dicen que el riesgo es alto y eso... podría... no funcionar...

Abuelo- Ya veo...

Yugi-… -simplemente se mantuvo callado.

Abuelo- Yugi.

Yugi- ¿Sí?

Abuelo- Es tarde, deberías regresar a la casa.

Yugi- No, ¡no te dejaré aquí! Yo voy a que...

Doctor- Joven Yugi.

Yugi- ¿Doctor?

Doctor- No quiero ser impertinente, pero debe dejar descansar a su abuelo.

Yugi- Sí, lo sé -dijo en un susurro, bajando la mirada al suelo.

Doctor- Venga, usted podrá hacerle compañía toda la noche si lo desea.

Yugi- ¿De verás? -levantó la cabeza mientras una chispa de esperanza brillaba en sus ojos.

Doctor- Claro, ahora sígame y deje reposar al paciente.

Yugi- asintiendo- Que descanses abuelito.

Abuelo- Gracias Yugi, y no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

Una vez fuera del cuarto, como todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas, el doctor le pidió a Yugi que si gustaba podía quedarse en la sala de espera, a lo cual el muchacho aceptó sin ninguna objeción.

Afuera del hospital, en uno de los árboles cercanos a la habitación donde se encontraba el abuelo de Yugi, dos sombras vigilaban sigilosamente a su presa.

Hombre 1- ¿Con que ese es Salomón Mutou, eh?

Hombre 2- Así es, escúchame bien Max, ese es tu objetivo.

Max- Tranquilo Takeda, yo sé muy bien lo que hago.

Takeda- Más te vale, ¡la vez pasada no lo lograste!- le murmuró quedamente a su compañero.

Max- La vez pasada llegó la policía, así que no me culpes.

" – " – "

Joey- ¡Padre! ¡Sal de donde estés y enfréntame!

Padre- ¿Ahora qué quieres? ¡No ves que estoy ocupado! -decía mientras sostenía una botella de licor en su mano derecha.

Joey- ¡Ja! ¿Ocupado, en qué? ¿En arruinarnos nuestra vida como el maldito desgraciado que ni siquiera mantenerse por sí mismo puede hacer?

Padre- ¡Cómo te atreves!

_**¡SLAP!**_

Joey había caído al suelo por el golpe que le propinó su padre, el cual se le vino encima al instante, pero rápidamente el rubio logró esquivarlo y se puso de pie. Arremetió contra él, dándole uno que otro golpe directo en la cara.

Padre- ¡Eres un maldito! -sin dudarlo, su padre reventó la botella sobre la cabeza de su propio hijo.

_**¡CRASH!**_

Joey- Mi cabeza... -después de aquello cayó al suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. La sangre comenzó a emanar y pequeños hilos rojos se fueron mezclando con su dorada cabellera- Eres un... ¡agh! -no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que su padre le aventó el resto de la botella que aún le quedaba en la mano, haciendo que al impactarse contra el suelo, los pedazos de vidrio lastimarán al muchacho; sino fuera porque defendió su rostro con ambas manos, ahora sus ojos estarían bañados en sangre.

Padre- ¡Eres un malagradecido! ¡Hubiera sido mejor si nunca hubieses nacido!

Joey- En ese caso, ¡por qué rayos ayudaste a parirme! Ni siquiera mereces lo que tienes, ¡eso lo conseguí yo! ¡Yo me maté por todo esto, yo te mantengo!

Padre- ¡CÁLLATE! -una patada al estómago hizo que el cachorro escupiera una cantidad considerable de sangre, acto seguido su padre lo levantó y empujó contra la pared, golpeando lo más fuerte posible la frente de su víctima contra el rígido muro. Luego lo viró para quedar frente a frente- Así que osas desafiarme, ¿eh? Qué te has creído, mírate Joey, ¡mírate! Nunca podrás salirte con la tuya, no eres más que un pobre diablo que me servirá para toda la vida. Nunca serás libre, ¡NUNCA! -lo empujó contra una vitrina de vidrio que contenía varias piezas de porcelana y de material fino, haciendo que al estrellarse los cristales, estos salieran volando, haciendo que más sangre fuese derramada.

Todo su cuerpo estaba lastimado y muy adolorido, se hallaba sobre los vidrios tirados en el piso, ya no tenía fuerzas. Se vio a sí mismo, echado en el suelo, y sintió una gran punzada de dolor; tenía una herida muy profunda en el costado, al parecer uno de los vidrios logró dejarle su huella.

La herida era muy grande y si no se trataba podía volverse peor. Hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse consciente, toda su cara estaba llena de cortadas y su pierna izquierda no podía moverla, por más que quisiera, esta no le respondía.

Padre- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Sólo estás en este mundo porque tu madre te parió, ¡no es más que una mujer cualquiera!

Joey- ¡BASTA! A mi madre no la insultas, al menos ella es más valiente que tú, ¡bastardo!

Padre- Con qué te crees muy valiente ¿eh ¡Te crees muy hombre! -el rubio apenas y se sostenía con una mano en el suelo, de su boca chorreaban gotas de sangre, se veía débil. Y sin importarle la condición de su propio hijo, se acercó y le dio una patada justo en la cara.

Joey- ¡AGH!

Padre- Así que te crees mucho, ¡veamos qué tan valiente eres cuando veas a tu hermana!

Joey- Cof, cof… -tosía, escupiendo saliva entremezclada con aquel líquido rojo-… ¡no! Si le pones una mano encima... ¡agh! –de repente fue levantado por el cuello de su camisa.

Padre- ¿Qué? ¡Qué piensas hacer!

Joey- Juro que esto... no se quedará así... ¡vas a pagar por todo lo que nos has hecho!

Padre- Por favor, ¿en verdad crees poder hacer algo?

Joey- Haa... haa... -le estaba costando trabajo respirar, y más en esa posición.

Padre- ¡Qué débil eres! -lo levantó un poco más, sosteniéndolo de los cabellos y haciendo a Joey lanzar un grito de dolor. Con un puñetazo lo hizo caer nuevamente al suelo, esta vez, boca abajo.

Joey- Haa... haa… me las voy a cobrar, ya verás... -decía a intervalos, cada vez perdía más y más fuerzas, y en consecuencia, debido a aquellos golpes, mucha de su sangre se estaba derramando.

Inmediatamente su padre se abalanzó sobre él. Desesperado, el cachorro intentó quitárselo de encima, pero el hombre agarró su brazo derecho y lo puso en su espalda, tratando de doblárselo.

Joey- ¡Suéltame!

Padre- ¡Así aprenderás! -y de un tirón, el hueso del brazo tronó, y sí, en efecto, lo había doblado. Se paró de su espalda y observó cómo el rubio se retorcía del dolor- Pero descuida, que esto aún no termina... -una sonrisa malévola se formó en el rostro del padre.

Joey- ¡Te detesto!

Padre- Qué triste, me partiría el corazón... ¡si lo tuviera! Jajaja, y ahora que lo pienso, tu hermana ya tuvo mucho por hoy. Es tu turno.

Joey- ¡Maldito!

Padre- Deberías agradecer que soy piadoso con ella. Pero descuida, esto es sólo el comienzo, aún falta más...

_**Continuará…**_

Lamento mucho haberme retrasado, pero es que tenía mucho que hacer...

Yugi- ¿Cómo...?

¡No te incumbe Yugi!

**Nakano Ryu:** No hay problema, mira que a mi también se me había pasado uno de tus fics, ¡pero ya estoy de vuelta!

Rex- Ya sabes nuestra situación y te pedimos disculpas por no haber actualizado antes

Lo sé, Bakura tiene mala suerte con los abogados XD Lástima por Ryou, pero descuida, la historia sigue :)

Yami- Te odio.

¿Qué lindo el niño, no?

¡Unámonos para matar al padre de Joey! Qué bueno que te guste el fic, me alegro de oír eso, en especial porque me apoyas bastante.

Kaiba- Yo aún no comprendo cómo puede gustarle a alguien, ¿eh?

Me agradabas más antes.

Rex- Descuida no eres ninguna molestia, de verás, al contrario, nos da mucho gusto que sigas la historia.

El lemon se acerca, será el primero que haga pero espero hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Cuídate mucho, espero platicar contigo por el msn pronto. Au revoir mon amie!

Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer. Lamento la espera, me cortaron el teléfono, no había Internet y los del cyber son unos careros.

Rex- Se aceptan donaciones :o

¡Seto, ayúdame!

Kaiba- Olvídalo.

En fin, ay mi pobre perro. Ya es hora de despedirnos, ¡saludos!

Guerrera lunar & Rex.

P.D. Lo recuerdo, Sowy pasó al otro mundo en un momento así, qué cosas. Seguimos re-editando :)


	6. La confusión sigue en mí

_**Entre un mar de recuerdos**_

_**By: Guerrera Lunar**_

_**Cap. 6: …la confusión sigue en mí…**_

_POV de Yami_

_¡Dios! No sé cómo pasó ni como llegamos a su habitación, esto es imposible... ¡Mi peor enemigo besándome! ¡Y lo peor es que me encanta!_

_De repente, siento como sus manos trazan mi cuerpo, me recuesta sutilmente sobre la cama de sedas rojas. Un millón de sensaciones embargan mi interior._

_Abro mis ojos ante sus toques y me arqueo levemente para darme cuenta de que ambos estamos desnudos, bañados en una capa de sudor que hace que su cuerpo tome un brillo exquisito, incitándome a probar su piel._

_Fin del POV de Yami_

_POV de Seto_

_En un giro desesperado me voltea, y comienza a lamer mi torso, jugando con mis tetillas, bajando cada vez más y más. Me masturba con delicadeza a lo que no puedo evitar dejar salir un gemido de mi boca, puesto que esta dispuesto a tragarme._

_¡Demonios! ¡Cómo puede hacer eso!_

_Fin del POV de Seto_

Yami emprendió a tomar la parte más sensible de su amante en sus labios, degustando como si de una paleta se tratara, succionando cada vez más rápido a la par que su compañero movía sus caderas, tratando de hacer más profundo el contacto.

Yami- Espera -con una mano detuvo las caderas del ojiazul-, Seto, yo marcó el ritmo, ¿sabes? –sonrió maliciosamente.

Seto- ¡Diablos Yami! No juegues…

En unos segundos se vino en la boca del tricolor, quien gustosamente tragó de aquél líquido que le pareció apetitoso. Pero el aún quería más... mucho más.

Yami- Seto, tú sabes muy bien lo que sigue.

Seto- No importa –interrumpió-. Hazlo, sé que siempre me gusta ser el dominante pero... quisiera que... ya sabes...

Yami- Entiendo –sonrió.

Tomó un botecito de la mesa contigua, aplicó el lubricante en sus dedos y los introdujo en la entrada del otro, obligándolo a voltearse. El castaño hizo un mohín de incomodidad a la intrusión. Un dedo, dos dedos, tres dedos; el dolor era insoportable pero el placer era abundante, provocando un perfecto equilibrio.

Una vez retirados, el faraón aplicó otro poco del lubricante a su miembro y se posicionó para poder entrar; una vez hecho, esperó por la reacción de su amante, quien derramó unas cuantas lágrimas por el dolor.

Yami- Seto, relájate... -decía mientras le daba ligeros besos en la espalda.

" – " – "

¿?- ¡Oye, Bakura!

Bakura- ¡Quién es! ¡Ven aquí, cobarde!

¿?- ¿Qué manera de tratar a los amigos es esa?

Bakura- ¿Marik?

Marik- ¡Él mismo! Ven hermano, déjame sacarte de aquí –lo tomó de la mano para jalarlo fuera de la celda.

Bakura- ¿Cómo? –vio un destello dorado- Usaste el cetro...

Marik- Aja... -dijo sin darle importancia.

Bakura- ¡Pero Ryou! No puedo salir.

Marik- Oh, no te preocupes. Malik se hará cargo del abogado, jajaja –rió sádicamente.

Bakura- Mmm, en ese caso vamos por esos malditos infelices que me trajeron aquí –una nube púrpura hecha por el poder de la sortija del milenio los hizo desaparecer del lugar sin ser vistos por nadie.

" – " – "

Hao- llamando por teléfono- Bien, ¡y qué esperan! ¡Maten ya al viejo!

Mokuba- Snif... -se encontraba amordazado y atado de pies y manos, pero aún así se oían sus sollozos.

Hao- Esperen... ¡cállate chiquillo! –al teléfono- Apúrense, mientras yo me llevaré al mocoso; sí, sí, de acuerdo. Nos veremos en Egipto. Y una cosa más, no se olviden de mandarle saludos al hermano, jajaja –y colgó.

El pequeño fue tomado por su secuestrador, el cual abordó su helicóptero y salió rumbo al desierto con un pequeño llorando.

Hao- No llores, hasta te haremos un favor. Próxima parada: Egipto.

" – " – "

El cuarto era llenado de gemidos de placer, gemidos provenientes de dos personas que se profesaban su amor mutuamente.

Yami-¡Seto!...

Seto- ¡Sigue, sigue así!

El oji-lila alzó de las caderas del castaño y empezó a embestir más rápido, aumentando el placer entre ambos, sintiendo como esas oleadas nublaban sus sentidos una y otra vez. Al punto de llegar al clímax, antes de que ambos se vinieran encima, el ojiazul contrajo sus músculos haciendo que su amante se arqueará completamente, drenado del placer que llenaba su cuerpo.

Al cabo de un tiempo ambos tuvieron su final.

Seto- Gracias... -pronunció el castaño quedamente.

Yami- ¿Por qué? -mencionó mientras salía de él.

Seto- Por estar siempre a mi lado -se volteó y lo abrazó, como si con eso lo retuviera.

Yami- Siempre me tendrás a tu lado, Seto... -y así ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados el uno del otro.

" – " – "

Takeda- ¿Lo tienes?

Max- Claro -dijo apuntando al anciano–, veamos que siente el faraón al perder a un ser querido, ¡jajaja!

_**¡BANG!**_

Yugi- ¡Qué esta pasando!

Doctor- Rápido, ¡traigan los medicamentos!

Enfermera 1- No se puede, una bala le dio directo al corazón, ¡va a morir! –gritó sin cuidado, dejando oír esto al nieto.

Yugi- ¡Abuelo!

Doctor- No tiene caso, será mejor que no lo veas -el pequeño se abrazó al doctor y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, asomó su cabeza y sus pequeños ojos no soportaron más al ver el cadáver de su abuelo.

Max- ¿A qué no?

Takeda- Bien, ahora vamos a visitar al faraón y su sacerdote, es hora de que se sepan algunas cosas.

" – " – "

Abogado- Yo... mentí, los chantajeé –decía nerviosamente.

Juez- ¡Y qué significa todo esto!

Malik- ¡Que este maldito casi arruina las vidas de mis amigos!

Abogado- ¡Pero no fue mi culpa! –se excusó.

Bakura- ¿Ah no? ¡Y qué me dirá de todo el dinero que le sacó a mi hikari!

Marik- ¡Vamos, confiesen! –empujando a los verdaderos ladrones al frente.

Ladrones- Es verdad… –susurraron viendo con miedo, de reojo, al espíritu.

Juez- Entonces se encuentra al acusado Bakura libre de todo cargo, y en cuanto ustedes, permanecerán en la cárcel. Al igual que usted, no sólo por fraude sino por enmascarar un delito.

Ryou- ¡Bakura!

Bakura- Ryou, ¡lo logramos! –sonrió al ver a su luz llorando de felicidad.

Tristán- Oh, ya déjense de eso ¡o me harán llorar a mi también!

Después de esto se hicieron todos los trámites necesarios para liberar al antiguo ladrón de tumbas.

" – " – "

Yami- ¡QUÉ!

Yugi- Snif... Yami, lo extraño mucho... -sollozaba Yugi en la otra línea.

Yami- Descuida, voy para allá -colgó, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de consternación pura.

Seto- ¿Sucede algo? –comentó preocupado.

Yami- El abuelo murió...

_**¡RING!**_

Yami- ¿Bueno? Ah, un momento –poniendo su mano en el teléfono-. Seto, es para ti –se lo da.

Seto- ¿Qué quiere? –saludó usando su usual tono frío- ¿Pero cómo? ¡Devuélvanmelo! Malditos, ¡juro que los mataré! –colgaron.

Yami- Seto, ¿está todo bien?

Seto- Toma tus cosas –respondió cortantemente.

Yami- ¿Pasa algo? –interrogó con temor.

Seto- Quieren vernos en Egipto.

Yami- ¿Quiénes?

Seto- Los que tienen a Mokuba. Parece que hoy las llamadas son de muy mala suerte –concluyó, saliendo ambos de la habitación del CEO.

_**Continuará…**_

Rex- Próximo capítulo, ¡el gran final!

Eso sonó a telenovela.

**Black Kanon Ryu: **Descuida, Ryu, al menos te tomaste tu tiempo en leernos y eso basta. Y como verás ya llegó el lemon, algo barato por cierto. Tranquila, aquí el padre tiene varios nombres XD Pero sí, no insultemos a los perros. ¿Y ya viste? El viejito corrió con la misma suerte que en tu fic, bueno, total ya vivió demasiado; y a Yami y Seto aún le faltan un poco de problemas; al menos Bakura ya es libre. Perdona el retraso, como el siguiente es el final, estaba pensando cómo hacerlo, pero ya lo tengo escrito.

A ver cuando nos vemos en el msn que extraño platicar contigo. ¡Te me cuidas mucho! Rex y yo te mandamos un abrazo de oso :)

**Kimmy Angy: **¡Hola Kimmy! Qué bueno que te guste, y sí, el padre es malo pero eso le da la salsa al fic. Lo de Bakura fue después de que salió Joey, ese detalle se me escapó un poco; gracias por hacérmelo ver. ¿Te gusta el Seto x Yami? Ya somos dos, ¡yo los adoro! Perdona la espera, el cachorro te manda besos :)

Joey- ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Yami- Hey no acapares el espacio, ¡también nos mandó a nosotros!

Gracias por el comentario. Cuídate mucho y a ver cuándo nos vemos por el msn n_n

Muchas gracias por su atención, ya el que viene es el final. Espero les guste, traté de poner mi parte "filosófica", para hacerlo entretenido, o eso espero yo.

Rex- ¡Feliz día de la Revolución! ¡Lunita desfiló!

¡Exacto!

Kaiba- No te creo, ¿tú? ¿8 a.m.? ¿Calle? ¿Sol? ¿Desfile? ¿8 a.m.? ¿8 a.m.? ¡No queda!

Sé que no soy mañanera pero bájale… como sea, tenemos que despedirnos porque mi computadora se traba, así que, o lo subo o lo subo. ¡Deséenme suerte!

Guerrera lunar & Rex.

P.D. ¡Viva México! (Nueva Luna dice: ¡Yey, viva México! XD Ejem, seguimos re-editando…)


	7. Y sólo sé: Te Amo

Lamento la… (¿para qué molestarme si ya saben lo que sigue?)…

Ahí lo tienen, el final –Luna hace una pequeña reverencia.

_**Entre un mar de recuerdos**_

_**By: Guerrera lunar**_

_**Cap. 7: …y sólo sé, que hay dos palabras en mi mano:**_ _**"**__**Te Amo."**_

Seto- Toma tus cosas –respondió cortantemente.

Yami- ¿Pasa algo? -interrogó con temor.

Seto- Quieren vernos en Egipto.

Yami- ¿Quiénes?

Seto- Los que tienen a Mokuba. Parece que hoy las llamadas son de mala suerte –concluyó, saliendo ambos de la habitación.

" – " – "

El antiguo ladrón de tumbas miró hacia el cielo, luego a su hikari, que le observaba algo preocupado. Y finalmente volvió a mirar al cielo.

Bakura- Mmm…

" – " – "

Padre- Vuelve a desafiarme, pues… -incitó con voz venenosa, alzando al rubio por el cuello de su camisa.

Joey- Eres un… bastardo…

Padre- ¿Eso crees? –sonrió de forma descarada- Veremos qué tan valeroso es mi hijo, Joseph Wheeler.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacando un brillo reluciente; sí, era la conclusión, era la idea de plasmar la guerra en arma. Navaja. Espada pequeña de bolsillo.

Sí, eso era, la navaja.

Cortó un retazo del costazo izquierdo en la ropa, rasgando levemente la piel hinchada y roja por los vidrios. Joey ahogó un gimoteo.

Giró en un movimiento rápido su navaja y la mandó a su objetivo.

Joey- … -y Joey sólo abrió sus ojos, con espanto.

_**¡CRASH!**_

" – " – "

Aeropuerto de Domino, despegue, avión 5-Y con destino a El Cairo, Egipto…

Yami- Sí, ahora mismo estamos despegando -espero la respuesta del otro lado de la línea, estaba usando el celular del CEO-. Lo sé, pero aún sin todas mis memorias, puedo… el tiempo ha pasado y no he olvidado mi antiguo hogar. No soy estúpido, sé lo que hago y por qué lo hago, ¿acaso no confías en mí? ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Eres un…! -de pronto cambió su expresión a una más seria de lo habitual- Jamás haría algo así, ¿me oyes? JAMÁS… -cortó la llamada de golpe, enojado.

Seto- ¿Con quién hablabas? –preguntó sin desviar sus ojos de la ventanilla a su izquierda, recargando su mentón en una de sus palmas.

Yami- Con un imbécil, es todo.

El castaño frunció el entrecejo a la poca información pero no objetó en absoluto.

Yami- Llegaremos en 4 horas, hay que descansar.

Tienda Kame, 2:45 a.m., Ciudad Domino…

Yugi- Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik… ¿qué hacen aquí a estas horas?

Bakura- A venir e irnos.

Yugi- ¿Qué? –parpadeó confundido.

Sin dar tiempo, ambos yamis salieron de la tienda, dejando a sus contrapartes con el pequeño tricolor. Sabían que Yugi estaba despierto y triste, sabían que necesitaba apoyo, sabían que algo tan riesgoso merecía un refugio para sus hikaris y también, sabían, que alguien estaba jugando con un poder más grande de su comprensión. Ahora, en esos instantes.

Y necesitaban detenerlo.

Bakura- ¿Lo sientes?

Marik- Sí, el cielo ha comenzado a nublarse.

Bakura- Apresurémonos. Algo así, sólo causará muchas pérdidas.

El egipcio se detuvo, entonces, el peliblanco volteó a verle desconcertado. Abrió su boca para decir algo, sin embargo, la volvió a cerrar; dudó por momentos y luego, al fin, habló.

Marik- ¿Y si en vez de él, nosotros quedamos presos en su historia?

Bakura- Pues que lo hagamos dignamente –refutó con seriedad, para continuar con su camino mientras él otro trataba de alcanzarle.

" – " – "

Mokuba- ¿Por qué hacen esto?

Hao- Venganza Mokuba, se llama venganza –respondió un joven de cabello castaño.

Max- Se dirigen hacia acá –le secundó un pelinegro.

Se encontraban caminando entre los cambiantes mares de arena tan típicos de Egipto. El líder, Hao, le colocó una venda a los ojos al pequeño Mokuba, y después partieron hacia un destino desconocido para el secuestrado.

Iban a pie y el niño podía sentir cada vez más fuertes las ventiscas de arena, luego percibió que el sol se había opacado un poco, tal vez habían entrado a algún edificio o algo así. Las vendas brillaron, lo que era señal de que debía haber unas cuantas antorchas prendadas en las paredes. El calor se hacía cada vez más sofocante.

Takeda- Bienvenido Mokuba Kaiba, bienvenido a las entrañas del pasado –comentó un pelirrojo, riendo con soltura después de sus palabras.

" – " – "

Serenity- Joey, ¡no!

Primero fue el sonido de algo rompiéndose, después, un ruido sordo, de algo cayendo al suelo.

Pequeñas estrellitas brillando, dispersas en el piso, se encontraban junto a un cuerpo. De pronto, sus destellos parecían bañarse de un líquido rojo que expedía aquella persona.

Serenity- Oh, Dios…

Joey- Serenity… -no aguantó su propio peso así que se dejo caer hacia atrás, quedando recargado en la pared hasta resbalarse y quedar sentado. No volvió a despertar.

La pelirroja, asustada, tomó el teléfono y llamó a la policía. Mientras era atendida no quitaba la vista de su hermano que estaba desmayado, y de su padre, que debido al jarrón de cristal que le había reventado en la cabeza, no paraba la misma de sangrar.

Pronto, varias sirenas se escucharon a las afueras de la casa. Tanto de patrullas como de ambulancias.

" – " – "

Bakura- Así que, ¿tu hermana no se enojará si tomamos su avión privado? –preguntó el albino, recordando lo irritable que podía ser la Ishtar.

Marik- No creo. Y es hermana de Malik, no mía. Además ya sabes como es, siempre dice que "todo sea por el bien del faraón"; bien, esto es por su bien –aclaró con cinismo, recargándose en su respaldo.

Bakura- Supongo. ¿Ya sabes qué hacer, cierto?

Marik- Bakura, no soy estúpido.

El peliblanco le miró con reproche pero se limitó tan sólo a eso, a mirarle. Después tomó su sortija y jugueteó un poco con sus puntas, pensando.

" – " – "

Tienda Kame, 5:45 a.m., Ciudad Domino…

Yugi- ¿Quieres decir que Yami…?

Ryou- Oh, Ra, no. No sería capaz de eso. Bakura me lo dijo, si así fuera, no se habría marchado en su búsqueda –acotaba.

Malik- Ojala lleguen a tiempo.

Los tres observaron el reloj de pared de la sala. Se quedaron callados, respetando el silencio y luego suspiraron. Sería un largo viaje.

" – " – "

El Cairo, Egipto, 7:45 a.m., en algún punto del desierto…

Yami- ¿Cómo sabes que es por aquí?

Kaiba- Sólo lo sé.

El tricolor seguía al más alto de cerca. Seto Kaiba decía que creía saber por dónde se encontraba el antiguo palacio de hacía unos 3000 años; se detuvieron en medio de la nada, entonces, el castaño se agachó y comenzó a esparcir la arena a los lados.

Unos grilletes surgieron, haló de ellos y dos compuertas de madera se abrieron, era un túnel subterráneo. Anduvieron entre las penumbras durante una hora, y al final del túnel, una luz relucía la magnificencia del arcaico palacio, como si apenas estuviese en sus años de gloria.

Era hermoso. Columnas de mármol blanco adornando las escalerillas de entrada, un par de perros egipcios a los lados de esta. Vestían en su cuello cadenas de oro con exquisitas joyas.

Yami- Vaya, es bellísimo…

El interior lo era aún más. Jeroglíficos grabados en las paredes de tinte dorado, pasillos estrechos y largos, blancos y finos. Antorchas relucientes a toda la extensión, un gran número de cámaras gigantescas, casi del tamaño del recibidor y la tienda de cartas del abuelo juntas.

Finalmente, llegaron a una sala central. En frente, arriba de tres escalones, un trono de oro recubierto de piedras preciosas. Y alguien sentado en él.

Kaiba- Dónde está… -el ojiazul mantenía sus ojos serios y fríos.

El hombre rió, chasqueó los dedos y como por arte de magia una lluvia de chacales negros y transparentes, descendió del techo de palacio.

Hao- ¡Conozcan al ejército en forma de bestia del Dios Anubis!

De repente, se vieron inundados por esas cosas, el CEO gruñó al ver que el castaño, huía corriendo hacia otro pasillo.

Un aura azul rodeó al antiguo sacerdote, estaba furioso. Nadie, absolutamente NADIE, juega con un Kaiba.

Por otro lado, algo muy raro ocurría en el avión de los egipcios…

Bakura- ¡Marik! ¡Controla la estúpida cosa esa rara!

Marik- ¡No lo llames así, y no sé lo que le pasa!

Algo se retorcía entre las manos del moreno, un resplandor intenso los cegó a ambos y después, un rayo dorado salió volando a través de la ventana del jet.

Bakura- Esto no es bueno –agregó asomándose por la ventana rota, viendo al relámpago dar giros y volteretas hacia algún lugar en específico.

Alzó su mano, y el amatistas juró que sus ojos brillaban como nunca, como si hubiese recuperado algo que había perdido. Pero que en el fondo, aunque lo negase, lo necesitaba. Un relámpago dorado se posó en las manos morenas, el fulgor alejó a las bestias un poco, y así como vino, la luz desapareció. Mostrando una especie de cetro diminuto, con un ojo en medio.

Kaiba- Yami, ve por Mokuba, yo me encargo de ellos –iba a replicar, no obstante, la mirada fría e indiferente no le dejó ninguna opción.

Asintió y salió corriendo por el pasillo. El sacerdote sonrió de lado, en son de burla.

Los cánidos gruñeron y se lanzaron en ataque. De un cetrazo los apartaba, arrojaba bolas de energía y expedía relámpagos; pero se recuperaban muy rápido y cada vez el número parecía aumentar.

Le vio entrar en una habitación, se dirigió hacia ella y azotó la puerta. Dentro, tres hombres mantenían sujeto a Mokuba. El que había estado persiguiendo se volvió hacia él con presunción.

Hao- Bienvenido, Faraón –calló su sonrisa y se puso serio, cerró los ojos y empezó a susurrar-. "Abrid la Memoria de los Tiempos, abrid los recuerdos oscuros del pasado, te lo imploro, oh, Dios Anubis, permitid a tu fiel siervo cumplir con su misión. Revelad aquello oculto, revelad la verdad, decidle que el hijo de los dioses lo es de los demonios, abrid los ojos y resucitad la antigua oscuridad…"

El dueño del rompecabezas no entendió el por qué de esas palabras. Aún así, cogió una espada cerca de ahí y apuntó a su enemigo.

Kaiba- ¡AGHH!

El cetro cayó con un leve tintineo, se sujetó la cabeza y quedó de rodillas. El dolor era insoportable…

"_Su nombre es Seth."_

"_¡Yo te condecoró con el título de Alto Sacerdote!"_

"_Soy el Faraón Yami."_

"_Señor Seth, señor Seth…"_

"_¡Felicidades!"_

Kaiba- ¡¿Qué demonios?! Aght…

"_La Corte requiere de su presencia."_

"_Seth ¿me estás escuchando?"_

"_Sí, eres mi sacerdote, aún así…"_

Kaiba- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Salgan de mi cabeza!

"_Mañana será la elección del Alto Sacerdote."_

"_Su nombre será Seth."_

"_¿Seth? Seth, ¿te encuentras bien, hijo?"_

"_Lo siento."_

"_Debes aprender a pelear."_

"_...te amo…"_

Kaiba- … -mordía sus labios para no gritar, al instante, sintió como era derrumbado al suelo, y el peso sobre sí, aumentaba. Su piel comenzaba a arder y ya no coordinaba sus pensamientos, ni los rugidos, ni los ataques de los sirvientes del Dios Chacal.

_Seth- ¡No! ¡Alto, deténganse! ¡Mokuba! _

_Mokuba- Ayúdame Seth, ¡no dejes que me alejen de ti! _

_Seth- ¡BASTA!_

_Su mente recreaba una y otra vez la imagen de su hermanito siendo llevado por un grupo de hombres, lejos de él. _

_Seth- ¡¿Por qué?! _

_¿?- Pero... _

_Seth- Yo confíe en ti, te entregué mi vida… ¡cómo pudiste hacerme esto! _

_Aquella persona trató de decir algo, su corazón se oprimió al reconocer al dueño de sus gritos._

Kaiba- Yami… -sin querer, las lágrimas mojaron libremente sus mejillas, dejando en sus ojos un matiz rojo que se intensificaba más y más.

_Yami- No es lo que piensas… ¡Seth!_

_Seth- Calla, tú permitiste que se lo llevaran, es tu culpa, ¡voy a matarte con esta espada y vengaré la muerte de mi hermano!_

_Yami- Es una trampa, ¡yo no lo maté! ¡Ellos…! _

_La imagen pasó rápidamente por su cabeza, el cuerpo de tres personas destazadas, Mokuba en el suelo, muerto. Y Yami con una espada ensangrentada en manos…_

_Ensangrentada…_

Kaiba- No… -sus ojos se nublaron y pronto, la ira ofuscó sus sentidos. Seto Kaiba era implacable con la traición.

_Entraba al cuarto, azotaba la puerta. Yami, Mokuba, sangre… todo se recreaba una y otra vez._

"_Hermano, eres el Alto Sacerdote, lo lograste ¡jajaja! ¡Felicidades!"_

"_No me importa lo que piensen los demás."_

"_Despierta Seth, despierta hijo, despierta."_

"_El Faraón ha mandado a llamarle."_

"_Yo no lo maté."_

"_Hermano, eres el Alto Sacerdote, lo lograste ¡jajaja! ¡Felicidades!"_

"_Yo no lo maté."_

"_Hermano, eres el Alto Sacerdote, lo lograste ¡jajaja! ¡Felicidades!"_

"_Yo no lo maté."_

"_Hermano, eres el Alto Sacerdote, lo lograste ¡jajaja! ¡Felicidades!"_

_¡HAAAAAA!_

Una descomunal luz iluminó todo el lugar, arrojando a los chacales. Con furia agitó su cetro una y otra vez, despidiendo formidables rayos que cortaban en pedazos a los cuadrúpedos; mató uno por uno, cegado por la ira, dejando el lugar lleno de piezas de carne con sangre, huesos y piel, que se desvanecieron ante el contacto del viento en forma de cenizas.

Caminó con prisa por el pasillo angosto, sujetando con fuerza su artículo del milenio.

Mientras tanto, los tres hombres se abalanzaron sobre Yami, con espadas cada uno. El primero en morir fue el pelirrojo, sacó su espada del cuerpo de éste y sin darse cuenta, el pelinegro le hizo una herida en el brazo izquierdo.

Se tomó el hombre dejando caer su brazo, suspendido. Sujetó con fuerza su espada y entonces, el de cabellos negros empezó a darle de tajadas. Tiró al tricolor al suelo y con rapidez, este dio una vuelta, dejando a la espada enterrarse contra el suelo de mármol.

Se incorporó, sin embargo, fue sujetado por el líder, y el otro aprovechó para encajarle la hoja filosa en un costado. Al retirarla, el dueño del rompecabezas dio un codazo al castaño, sacándole el aire, se liberó y cortó la cabeza del otro hombre.

El cuerpo cayó con un estrépito, la cabeza rodó a los suelos. Se volteó hacia el último que quedaba, jadeando.

Hao- Tus recuerdos no deben tardar en llegar, ¡pero yo con gusto te ayudaré! –estiró la mano al frente y un choque invisible dio contra su enemigo.

Yami- ¡Agh! ¡Qué me estás haciendo!

De la misma forma que Kaiba, Mutou se vio inundado de reminiscencias, tanto de felices, tanto de crueles.

Hao- ¡Muere!

Aprovechando que Yami se sostenía la cabeza, arremetió en su contra. Empero, el tricolor dio un paso atrás, evadiendo su espada, entreabrió los ojos y con dificultad blandió su arma.

Pero en el último segundo, el castaño asió a alguien más para eludir el ataque. Entonces, a pesar del dolor físico y emocional, abrió los rubíes con espanto al sentir que su espada había sido encajada. Y no sólo en una, sino en dos personas.

Con las manos temblando, y la mitad de su ser luchando por no perder el conocimiento ante los recuerdos pasados y amargos, y la otra mitad retirando la hoja, se dio cuenta que el castaño había muerto.

Pero eso significaba que si él había sido atravesado por su espada y había muerto, lo más probable era que la primera persona…

Yami- No, ¡no! ¡MOKUBA!

La hoja de metal rebotó en el suelo, haciendo eco. Y con el mismo brillo del sol que hacía relucir el arma, las costosas paredes de oro reflejaban una sombra que se agachaba y sostenía en su regazo a una más pequeña.

Le quitó la venda de los ojos.

Kaiba- ¡Maldito! –la puerta fue azotada y el ojiazul parecía una fiera, mirando con odio al "asesino del antes y el ahora"- Fuiste tú… ¡todo esto fue tu idea! Pero no, ahora seré lo suficientemente inteligente…

Elevó su cetro, vislumbrando con un destello de locura al Faraón.

Marik- ¡Detente! –el rubio se aferró al castaño, tirándolo al suelo.

Kaiba- ¡Suéltame! ¡Ejército de Anubis!

La gran jauría llenaba casi por completo el salón. Bakura y Marik parecían angustiados, y Yami, parecía estar a punto de colapsarse.

Y lo hizo.

Lo último que vio fue a Seto reír maníacamente.

Yami- Seto…

" – " _Flash Back " – "_

Yami- Sí, ahora mismo estamos despegando -espero la respuesta del otro lado de la línea, estaba usando el celular del CEO.

Bakura- ¿Estás consciente de que no recuerdas las cosas con claridad?

Yami- Lo sé, pero aún sin todas mis memorias, puedo…

Bakura- Han pasado 3000 años, Yami, yo apenas y recuerdo el camino de regreso. ¡Qué rayos vas a saber tú! –replicó con voz angustiada, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

Yami- El tiempo ha pasado y no he olvidado mi antiguo hogar. No soy estúpido, sé lo que hago y por qué lo hago, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

Bakura- Oh, no me hagas responderte, ¿quieres? Además… -su tono se volvió frío y distante-… tú lo mataste en el pasado, ¿qué me asegura que no lo harás de nuevo? Yo sé que lo sabes…

Yami- ¡Cómo te atreves! Eres un…! -de pronto cambió su expresión a una más seria de lo habitual- Jamás haría algo así, ¿me oyes? JAMÁS… -cortó la llamada de golpe, enojado.

" – " _Fin Flash Back " – "_

Marik-Bakura- ¡Hechizo de Thot!

Un millón de ibis aparecieron de la nada, aves y cánidos colisionaron unos contra otros. Avanzaron hasta Seto y Bakura se encargó de darle un puñetazo que lo lanzó al suelo.

Bakura- Tú… bastardo… ibas a matarnos por una idiotez tuya… -siseó entrecortadamente.

El ojiazul iba a replicar pero las fuerzas le faltaron, los chacales desaparecieron y él, perdió la noción del tiempo.

Tienda Kame, 2:45 p.m., Ciudad Domino…

Ryou- Bakura, Ishizu no dejó de perseguirme durante las pasadas cinco horas.

Bakura- Ah…

Ryou- Creo que no le caigo bien, me pregunto por qué.

Bakura- Ehh…

De repente, la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe.

Ishizu- ¡BAKURA! ¡Dónde estaban ustedes, yamis del demonio! –voltea a ver Ryou, quien le mira nerviosamente, y sin más, le sonríe- Oh, Ryou, perdona las molestias, pero… en realidad quería hablar con Bakura y pensé que lo escondías.

En uno de los sillones de la sala se encontraba recostado Yami, quien al oír todo el alboroto, despertó.

Yugi- Hola, Yami. Bienvenido a casa.

Yami- Yugi, ¿dónde está Seto? –musitó con voz débil, pero su tono había sido de preocupación.

Kaiba- Aquí –respondió saliendo de la cocina junto con el par de Ishtars.

Malik- Hermana.

Marik- Oh, eh… hola Ishizu, no espera verte por aquí, de verás que no esperaba.

Ishizu- ¡Se puede saber quién rayos les dio permiso de usar mi avión privado!

Marik- Ah, eso, es que… ¡maldito Bakura, a dónde vas, no puedes dejarme solo! –le reclamó al verlo escaparse hacia la cocina.

Omitiendo la conversación, el amatistas decidió preguntar qué había pasado.

Kaiba- Lo sé -parecía haber leído sus pensamientos-, Bakura me lo dijo todo, y no te preocupes. Ya le devolví el cetro a Marik.

Yami- ¿Y Mokuba?

Yugi- Está siendo atendido en el hospital, ya todo está bien Yami.

Yami- Seto, yo… lo que hice estuvo mal. No sólo sufriste tú, sino que Seth…

Kaiba- Shh… -se sentó en el sillón y Yami lo imitó. Con la fría mirada marca Kaiba, les indicó a los demás que simplemente se esfumaran de ahí, lo cual hicieron rápidamente-… eso no importa. Porque perdido en un inmenso desierto, nos envolvió la tormenta.

Yami- Seto…

Seto- Y aún a crueles rayos y relámpagos, no supe apreciar lo que tenía conmigo. No hasta que me vi atrapado de la oscuridad, de "tu oscuridad", y a pesar de mis sentimientos la confusión seguía en mí, Yami. Estuve a punto de matar lo que tanto amé por mucho tiempo y vidas.

Yami- Eso quiere decir, ¿qué seguiste las señales?

Seto- No, ellas vinieron a mí y me condujeron hasta ti.

Yami- Pensé que no creías en eso.

Seto- Hay un lenguaje que se habla sin palabras y con el corazón, es el Lenguaje Universal. Y yo sólo sé –una sonrisa curveó sus labios al decir las siguientes palabras, una sonrisa cálida y amorosa-, que hay dos palabras en mi mano: "Te Amo."

Yami- ¿Cuál es ese lenguaje, Seto?

Seto- su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada- El Amor.

El Faraón miro a todos sus amigos asomarse tras el marco de la cocina.

Yami- Yo también te amo, Seto.

Le dio un beso rápido y lo abrazó con fuerza, el castaño correspondió el gesto; y así, sin que Seto mirara, les guiñó un ojo a sus camaradas. Yugi y Malik se sonrieron, Ryou le observó de reojo y le mandó una ligera sonrisa fugaz para seguir hablando con Ishizu, mientras Bakura se escondía tras su hikari. Marik también le sonreía al momento que vaciaba el refrigerador de Yugi, entonces, el dueño del rompecabezas, y ahora oficialmente, del corazón de Seto Kaiba, se prometió a sí mismo comentarle a su aibou sobre la idea de ponerle un seguro a aquel aparato.

No sea que un día se mueran de hambre por culpa del egipcio.

Pero Bakura de alguna forma tropezó en el suelo, causando el suficiente ruido para atraer la atención del castaño. Y sin tener tiempo ninguno de ocultarse, Seto les contempló con rabia y cinismo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde todos corrieron al lado opuesto de la puerta, la cual, fue azotada, cerrándose.

En ese momento, Joey y Serenity entraron saludando a Yami, y al escuchar tal alboroto fueron hacia donde se oía el ruido. Necesitaban platicarles algunas cosas a sus amigos… si es que cierta persona no los destrozaba antes…

Yami- Mmm, tal vez también sea buena idea decirle a Yugi sobre poner puertas de metal, creo que Seto tiene algo contra las puertas.

Y con un suspiro, se encaminó a la cocina también. Después de todo, los amigos no se podían comprar de nuevo en algún lugar.

_**El fin.**_

Oh, vaya, creo que me tardé mucho para publicar el final.

Rex- Lo que pasa es que Luna ya lo tenía pero se le borró, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

**Glaring Ryu: **Pues sí, ¡tenías que tener tiempo Ryu! XD ¿Tú crees que sí estuvo bien? ¿Más? Uy Ryu, es que ya no hay más. Como ves este es el final, y yo entiendo, ¿cómo dejar al pobre de Bakura ahí? Es mejor verlo amenazar y golpear gente. ¿Shaka? ¡Dónde! Ojala que te haya gustado el final, traté de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Y ya ves, ¿por qué Seto odiará tanto las puertas? Habrá que preguntarle algún día. Ryu cuídate mucho, come frutas y verduras, trabaja ¡y no te enfermes! Ya sé que es la enésima vez que te lo digo pero me preocupas; muchas gracias por tu review y por todo tu apoyo, ¡te quiero mucho amiga!

**Yami Demon: **Hola, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Te encanta? Eso me alegra, aunque por ser uno de los primeros siento que no le exploté todo el potencial como debía. Jajaja, no te angusties, mejor sí, mira cuánto tarde XD Oh, ¿árboles para derribar así como Seto necesita puertas? Rex también te saluda, y descuida, Yami ya recibió tus saludos –Luna mira a Yami que la mira nervioso-. Gracias por el comentario, y como ves este ya es el final, aunque ¿te digo algo? Hay muy pocos fics de S x YY, y es una lástima porque es mi pareja favorita; en fin, cuídate mucho mujer, espero que hayas disfrutado el final, ¡y suerte en tu búsqueda!

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y se tomaron la molestia de leer! **

Rex- Y ya sin más, nos despedimos :)

Esperamos que hayan disfrutado esta historia a lo largo de todo su trayecto.

Rex- Ya es muy tarde y Luna mañana tiene a clases, así que ya debe irse.

Nos veremos en otra, y de nuevo, ¡gracias!

Guerrera lunar & Rex.

P.D. Wow, jeje, qué emoción volver a revivir viejas memorias. ¡Re-edición finalizada!


End file.
